Melancholy
by XLadySnowX
Summary: Edward discovers Carlisle’s secret – he knows way more about Alice than he was willing to let anybody know – especially her. AU. Carlisle/Alice. Summary sucks, but try for me anyway? Not a one-shot! Carlisle’s POV. Lemon in later chapter. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1, Confession

**Title: **Melancholy

**Pairings: **

Carlisle/Alice

Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett

**Summary:** Edward discovers Carlisle's secret – he knows way more about Alice than he was willing to let anybody know – especially her. AU. Carlisle/Alice & canon pairings. Summary sucks, but try for me anyway? Not a one-shot! Carlisle's POV.

**Warnings: **Not entirely sure, but expect the usual – violence, swearing (maybe), sexual references, drug use and references, fluff, smut… maybe a lemon? *winks* you tell me.

**Rating: **NC-17 to be safe, but if you think you're mature enough, by all means.

**Timeline: **Long before Twilight – circa 1920s.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight! Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I only own LOADS of Twilight stuff – books, t-shirts, posters – many of each. No profit is being made from this story.

**Notes: **Since I'm not entirely sure when Alice was changed, I'll guess since she was born in 1901 and was changed in the 1920s, I assume it's 19. I think that's right. And bear in mind, I don't think I've ever really written a story that's entirely in a male's POV, and since I'm a girl, you'll have to bear with me there too.

**Author: **I love Carlisle/Alice as a pairing – Peter Facinelli and Ashley Greene make a hot pairing. :D I'm surprised no one else has thought so and written a story – so here I go. Wish me luck. Read, review, and tell me what you think! Yay 2009!

-------------------------------------------------

"_I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me._

"_You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. The old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I will __**never **__understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. __**"I destroyed the old one in vengeance."**_

"_Alice," I breathed, astonished._

James & Bella, _**Twilight**__,_ _pgs 390-391_

_-------------------------------------------------_

**James lied.**

**----------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 1, Confession**_

_**Present Day.**_

I carefully turned the dirty, somewhat damaged page of the large volume I was reading, as I heard the thunder suddenly crack outside. I barely noticed it, however. I was too intrigued by the writing before me to notice much else. That's why it actually surprised me when I looked up and saw Edward standing in my office, leaning against one of my bookcases, looking at me, expressionlessly.

"Edward." I acknowledged him pleasantly, smiling, leaning back in my chair.

"Carlisle." He spoke back to me in a hard voice, coming forward. My smile faded a little. His tone surprised me. He hardly, if ever, spoke to me in that tone. I knew immediately this wasn't simply a social call. There was something on his mind.

I didn't speak as he brought himself forward, sitting in the chair opposite my desk. He sat forward, crouched, his hands clamped in front of him as he stared at me with the same expression, his eyes burning. I just waited patiently for him to speak, but then I realized he must've wanted me to speak first.

_Yes? _I questioned him.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, Carlisle?" His tone now had a new, splitting edge to it. He sounded furious. And I was perplexed. Why would he suddenly be so angry with me? Had I done something?

"You tell me." He answered my thoughts.

"I honestly don't know what the problem is, Edward." And I didn't. I wasn't lying.

"Are you sure about that?"

_Edward._ I took a firmer "tone" with him. I wasn't appreciating this impertinence.

"Sorry." His expression relaxed a little, but his position didn't. "But… something you were thinking about before… well, it disturbs me. I don't know whether you were just playing with thoughts or if… you're keeping something from us."

I stiffened in my seat. I quickly scanned my mind for anything I might've thought that would've offended my son in some way. Everything inside my body froze in horror as I realized that I _had _been thinking something earlier that I shouldn't have been.

I… I didn't even think Edward would be paying attention to my thoughts. He never usually did. Usually, he tried to ignore us out of politeness. He felt intrusive listening in on other people's private thoughts.

"That is true, and I do." Edward agreed. "Unfortunately, it's just you and I home Carlisle. And I slip up sometimes, you know that. And I heard what you were thinking… about _Alice."_

"Edward…" I began.

"No." He said quickly in that same solid tone as before. "You're going to tell me what that was about. You – you said – you were thinking – remembering? – something. You were thinking of Alice in straight jacket, crying, _screaming your name. _It was too vivid to be a mere thought; it has to be a memory. And then you were… you were holding her, whispering things to her – and then you … you and her…"

"Enough." I silenced him, closing my eyes. I raked my fingers through my hair, something I did quite often at the hospital when something was frustrating me. It was the reason my hair looked the way it did.

"I saw you _bite _her, Carlisle!" Edward was definitely livid now. "It wasn't a thought, or an illusion, it was a _memory!"_

I was mentally cursing myself. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have slipped up, now for a second. I'd always been very guarded of these… these _memories, _careful not to let anyone else know. I didn't want anyone else to know. And now it was too late.

"What aren't you telling us, Carlisle?!"

I opened my eyes, and looked at Edward. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were dancing gold flames. He was beyond furious. And as I thought about it, I felt the same way. At myself. I locked my jaw in place and leaned forward in my chair, so I was looking Edward in the eyes.

"There's… there's something I need to tell you, Edward. It wasn't exactly something I had any intention of telling anyone, ever, or at least not for a long while. It's not something I'm exactly proud of, you see. It was a reckless thing to do, yet at the time, it seemed like the right thing. For me… and for Alice."

I paused.

"What I'm going to tell you now, Edward, has to stay between us. It's bad enough you know now as it is, but I'm not ready for anyone else to know. Is that understood?"

Edward thought about this for a moment, his eyes flickering to the floor, before he looked back to me, and he nodded.

"You have my word." He said solemnly.

I nodded, comforted a little by the thought that it was still a secret, a secret kept from the person who could never hear it. Not until I thought she was ready, at least. I wished I could be cowardly and keep it from her forever, but I knew that eventually, she would have the right to know.

I sighed, exasperated and leaned back in my chair, as I began telling my story.

---

_**January 14**__**th**__**, Biloxi, Mississippi, 1920. **_

_**Gulf Oaks Hospital**_

"I really want to thank you again, ." Nurse Whitney was thanking me again in the same fluttery, dazed voice. I just nodded and smiled my thanks again. "I know it's not exactly an ideal job, checking up on mental patients – and it was on such short notice, but Dr. Janice dropped out at the last minute – sick, the poor thing, and it's customary that all the patients get checked up on the same day every month. Something about their behavioral patterns, I'm not really sure."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." I put on another smile again. "Any way I can be of help."

Finally, we came to the last ward. After working a forty hour shift, everyone was amazed that I still had enough stamina to keep going. Of course, I had to pretend back at the hospital that I went home for an hour or so to take a rest, but really, I went hunting. Made it easier to deal with patients that way, if I hunted regularly, especially if I was working forty hour shifts.

I wanted to go home and see my Esme and Edward. Forty hours wasn't really a long time to be away from them, but I craved their company too much, after spending centuries alone. If I had my way, I'd spend every single second of my existence with them. But I knew I had to be reasonable and even my time out. But I missed them sorely every second I was away from them.

"Almost done." Nurse Whitney murmured under her breath, obviously not wanting me to hear. She sounded relieved. Obviously taking care of mentally ill patients wasn't exactly ideal for a pretty girl like herself, but this irritated me a little bit. I loved my work – I loved saving human lives, or helping them in any way I possibly could. It was the greatest pleasure to me, and this girl thought of it as more of a job that was forced upon her. I fought a grimace.

We came to another metal door. On the front, was a laminated card, stuck to the door with duct tape. **Mary Alice Brandon **was printed in bold italics on the white paper, and beneath it were her details. Her age, the year she was born, her-next-of-kin – it surprised me that her next of kin was empty. I frowned slightly.

"Why isn't Mary listed with a next of kin?" I asked the Nurse, not taking my eyes off of the card.

She shrugged indifferently.

"Some patient's family members can't deal with their illnesses, so they just abandon them here. Especially if they're serious. Some people don't want their social reputations tarnished so they dump them here and pretend they went to go live with another relative."

I sighed in disappointment. What was happening to the world? The lack of compassion was saddening. I read further. Brown hair, blue eyes – she was a tiny thing, apparently – only 4'10. And finally, it came to her diagnosis. The reason she was in here.

"Hallucinations, Schizophrenia and Paranoia." I read them out loud, and tsked. "That's awful. Poor girl – she's only twenty."

"Mary Alice?" The Nurse repeated. "Oh, it gets a lot worse than that. Her family dumped her in here when she was fourteen."

"She's been in this place for six years?" I repeated, shocked. And then I became angry. What kind of family were the Brandon's that they'd just abandon their daughter just because she had an illness that wasn't her fault? It made me sick. This time, I did grimace. This place was a hell hole – there was no doubt about it. At least at the hospital, there was hope. People went there to get better, to come out healthy and fine again – but here, people were left to rot in their own insanity. I shuddered.

Nurse Whitney nodded, her red hair bouncing.

"Her brother dragged her in here by her arms, and just threw her at the doctors. She was crying and begging him not to leave her here – but he ignored her. Her parents visited for about a year, but that was it. They haven't been here in five years; they don't even call up and ask how she's doing. She doesn't get any family visitors – only a man every now and again. But all he does is watch her. He's some sort of freak, I think."

Horrible.

Nurse Whitney took out her keys from her pockets; spent a minute looking for the right key, before placing it in the keyhole, turning it and opening the large metal door with a metallic squeak.

Inside was fairly clean, but without personality. There was a desk, but no books. There was a bed with white sheets and two white pillows, a toilet in the corner beside the door, and that was all. Sitting on the bed, curled up against the pillows, holding a teddy bear beside her tiny body was Mary Alice.

I felt the worst pang of sympathy as I looked at her. She was absolutely divine in her looks, that was for sure. Her inky black hair was cropped short – it fell straight and lank at her mouth. Her blue eyes, wide and innocent, seemed frightened as we entered. She rocked herself back and forth, holding the bear close to her heart, her shoulders shuddering with each breath she took.

My heart twisted so painfully I felt the urge to clutch it. She smelt beautiful, too. It spiked my senses, and two hundred years ago, this would've made me rabid, or make me stiff and hostile and unable to work on her, but now, it was barely noticeable.

"I'll leave you to it, Dr. Cullen. Just knock when you're finished." The Nurse reluctantly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I stood by the door still, not sure whether or not my approaching would alarm her or frighten her.

Her expression seemed to relax once we were alone.

"You're not going to give me a needle." It wasn't a question. She had a lovely voice. It raspy, like she was sick, but other than that, it was sugary. Sweet and innocent. I smiled a little bit.

"No, I'm not, Mary." I assured her, as I stepped forward slowly. She didn't seem troubled by my approach.

"Alice." She corrected me in a firm tone that almost made me laugh. "I hate being called Mary. I've asked them time and time again to change that stupid card but they won't listen to me…"

"Well, I'll see if I can get them to change it for you." And I was going to. Alice seemed to sense this. She smiled largely, as I sat down beside her on the bed. She came out from flinching into the wall – she seemed completely comfortable sitting closer to me. Again, this notion made me smile.

I set my bag down beside me, and I spent a second fishing around for my stethoscope and my small torch. I set them aside at first, before I swiveled around to face her. Alice put her bear aside, and brushed her hair behind her ears. I looked at her humorously. She obviously knew what I was going to do first. This amused me for some reason.

"Alright, you don't sound too well Alice. Have you been sick?" I leaned forwards a little, my hands coming forward. I gently probed along the sides of her neck. I noticed, the places I touched her, she seemed to flush and burn in the places I felt, despite my arctic skin.

Alice shuddered.

"Your hands are so cold." She commented. "But it's nice. It gets… very hot in this room. I don't like the heat." She shook her head fiercely, and I chuckled. "And I think I had a cold, I can't really be sure. Nobody bothers to really make sure if you're okay in this place. They're too afraid to get close to you."

"Well, you don't seem dangerous to me." I smiled reassuringly. "In fact, I don't see why you're in here at all."

Her expression saddened a little.

"I frighten people. I… I _see _things – things people don't understand. I know when something is going to happen. It's – it's like a dream, or a hallucination, but it's so much more vivid. I'm not crazy." She added in quickly.

I looked at her for a moment, dropping my hands from her neck.

"You see things?" I repeated. "What kind of things?"

Her lips came together in a hard line as she looked at me with her large blue eyes.

"Like…when you came in here, I knew what your intentions were. I knew you didn't want to hurt me, like some of the other doctors. They're always jamming needles into me. I don't like it at all."

"You see things before they happen." I spoke softly. "You have… premonitions. Visions of the future?"

"I'm not crazy!" she said rapidly, a hysterical edge to her voice. She gripped onto my arm. "Really, I'm not! People just don't understand! Any… any time I mention it…" she started to choke up. "T-They give me stick me on that awful electrical machine! P-Please d-d-don't t-tell them I s-said anything to y-you… Please Carlisle-"

She was openly crying now. Her eyes were dilated, full of torture and despair. Through that, I remembered that she knew my name. I didn't even tell her that. I looked at her, awe-struck. Carefully, I wiped one of her tears away, and tilted her chin up to look at me.

"I won't say anything, Alice. I promise you." My eyes burned with the sincerity of my statement. She seemed to calm down immediately. She shuddered and sucked back a few more tears, sniffing, before she nodded.

"T-Thank you." She whispered, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I don't like it here."

"I wouldn't either." I replied sadly. "Turn around for me, Alice?"

She obeyed. I carefully lifted up her hospital gown, and probed the back of her neck, and her sides, and carefully down her spine. Again, I felt the heat, the blood pulse beneath wherever I touched her. As I ran my hand down her spine, I felt her shiver and goose bumps followed my fingers.

"Face me again." I asked her politely, and again, she did as I said. I took my stethoscope from beside me, and put it in my ears. "So Nurse Whitney tells me a man visits you frequently. He's your only visitor. Who is he?"

"I don't really know." Was her response. "He just comes in and looks at me. He touches my cheek sometimes, and he's cold, like you."

I became stiff; rigid. I froze.

"Cold like me?" I echoed. "Just like me, or a bit warmer?"

"Just like you." Alice shook her head. "He looks at me funny. And his smile sends awful shivers down my spine. I don't like him at all."

My face became stony as I placed the end of the stethoscope on her heart. Even though that was unnecessary, I could hear her heart just fine without the object, but I figured it might be strange if I gave her an evaluation on her heart without using the stethoscope.

"I'll make sure the nurses don't let him in next time, okay Alice? If he makes you uncomfortable."

She just nodded, and closed her eyes as I checked her heart beat. It was a lot louder through this stethoscope. But I could tell it picked up the pace quite noticeably when I pressed it against her chest. I cleared my throat, uneasy. I usually got this reaction from female patients, it wasn't uncommon at all. In fact, I'd grown used to it. But it was the way that Alice was reacting to my touch – it wasn't a fluttering nervousness or constant giggling. It was sensual. That's what made me so uneasy.

I removed the stethoscope quickly and threw it in my bag. Alice's eyes opened and she looked at me with large blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just… it's nice, you know? Not to be touched in a way one would touch something poisonous."

I chuckled at that.

"It's quite alright, Alice." I reassured her, picking up my light and clicking it on. I held up my pale index finger. "Look here."

She did as I said as I flickered the light right to left.

"Well, everything seems to be fine with you Alice. Except for your throat. I'll prescribe something for you. Lozenges, perhaps. The cold itself seems to have passed." I put the rest of my things back in my bag.

"Will you come visit me again, ?" she smiled up at me, taking a hold of her bear and hugging it against her chest again. Despite the fact she looked happier now than she did last time she was doing this same action, I felt my heart twist inside my chest. Agony pounded at my ribcage. I looked at her innocent face, so sad and sweet at the same time. Melancholy. I couldn't say no.

"If you'd like to see me again, Alice, then I will drop by." I smiled at her. A large smile broke out across her face, and the happiness in her eyes made me want to jump with joy. And that was saying something, considering I barely felt that emotion while I was working.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" she urged, leaning forward slightly, her face so full of hope it was heartbreaking.

"Yes." I answered when I found my voice. "If that's what you'd like."

"I'd like that very much." She confirmed, the large smile still on her face.

I grinned back. Hesitantly, I reached out and stroked her head with my hand in one quick motion. She seemed startled, but pleasantly so, by the touch. I bit back the excess venom that flowed into my mouth. My throat ached, but all this was easily ignored.

I shocked myself when I did this. I never comforted my patients in an intimate way. And the pat – or the touch – I gave her was certainly so. I quickly got up and headed over to the door, rapping on it quickly.

"See you tomorrow, ." Alice called happily from behind me, leaning against her pillows with the teddy bear clutched close to her.

I turned around and smiled again.

"See you tomorrow, Alice." I whispered. At that moment, the door opened, and I hastily stepped out of the room. I didn't look at Nurse Whitney again, as I moved towards the other rooms to check on the other patients. I was anxious to get home. I wanted to see Esme and Edward. I forebode myself to look forward to seeing Alice tomorrow. It would be an obligation, to make a sad girl happy again, even if just for a while. I couldn't grow attached to a patient.

I sighed sadly as I remembered her face, her beautiful eyes, the way she smiled, and the way she smelled. The way she acted, the way she spoke…

This was going to be harder than I thought.

---

**Okay, okay! I know I'm supposed to be writing Averse Entwine, b-but! After seeing Twilight for the millionth time again (I kid you not) I had to write an Alice/Carlisle fic. Please lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2, Pink Bows and Emotional Scars

**Notes: **UPDATE! ENJOY, MY PRETTIES!

**---**

_**Chapter 2, Pink Bows and Emotional Scars **_

_**Present Day**_

"I'm not going to lie to you, Carlisle," Edward began, leaning forward in his chair again. He was staring at me, never even blinking. "This is very strange, hearing this for the first time. I should be angry. But I remember you… always going to that hospital. But I never really understood why. You were always very guarded with your thoughts. Now I know. As I said, I shouldn't be joyful in the slightest, yet, I'm more intrigued than anything else…"

I interrupted his musings. "Let me continue, Edward. It gets… more complicated."

---

_**Still January 15**__**th**__**, **__**Biloxi, Mississippi, 1920.**_

I carefully slipped in my front door, closing it behind me with an audible click. I wanted to sneak up on Esme, but I should've known she would have been listening out for any indication of my homecoming. As soon as I had shut the door, Esme was at my side, smiling up at me.

"Hello, honey." She greeted me fondly, leaning up to kiss me. I placed a hand on her porcelain cheek as I returned her gesture. "How was your day?"

The first thing that popped into my mind wasn't something I was eager to share with my wife, so I dismissed it and just smiled gingerly.

"It was alright, how was yours? Get up to anything of interest?" I asked as we walked, arms linked, into the kitchen. There, resting upon the spotless counter was a tray of cookies. I arched an eyebrow at Esme.

She looked a little guilty as she met my gaze.

"I know it's a waste, but I just love baking." She sighed sadly, and removed her arm from mine to walk over to the tray. "I guess I could always give them to the homeless – or go next door and hand them out?"

I thought for a minute, before an idea popped into my head that caused me to grin.

"You know what?" I spoke as I approached her again, putting my arm around her waist. "I think I know someone who'd love them."

"Really?" Esme seemed pleasantly surprised. "Who's that, dear?"

"A patient over at the hospital I visited today. She's been in there for six years, and I don't think she's tasted proper food in quite a while. I think she will appreciate them."

Esme's whole face lit up with joy at the prospect of giving them to someone like Alice. I immediately felt guilty, considering the reason I wanted to take the food to her was more out of my desire to see her again than actual platonic sympathy. My head immediately shot up as I remembered my mind reading son.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my tone a little harder than necessary.

But Esme smiled.

"Out hunting, the last I heard. He should be back soon." She assured me, rubbing my arm. "We have the house to ourselves for a while." Esme arched an eyebrow playfully.

I grinned and took her face in my hands again.

"Not something I need to be seeing!" I heard Edward's voice call as he entered the house. He didn't need to look at us. I was guessing the mental pictures Esme and I were taking were more than enough. My wife and I laughed in harmony at our son as he trudged straight past us, going upstairs, looking moody. But there was a small smile on his face, so I knew all was forgiven.

"Not quite." He replied, answering my thoughts. He was facing us now, leaning against the bench across from us. His nose wrinkled slightly at the cookies, inching away from the tray as if it smelled bad. "How was your day Carlisle?"

"Fine." I answered smoothly. "How was yours, Edward?"

He shrugged indifferently.

"Same as always." He murmured, tracing the patterns in the kitchen counter with his fingertips. I could almost feel Esme sadden beside me. She looked up at my face, her golden eyes troubled, and I twisted my mouth into a one-sided grimace.

"Well, I'll leave you two be. There's something I wanted to do…" and then he was gone. Edward was always the fastest runner I'd ever seen. I sighed and let my head drop. Esme leaned against me as she watched the place where he was stood.

"Do you think he'll ever find a nice girl?" Esme whispered to me. I sighed unhappily.

"I hope so." And I really did.

---

_**January 16**__**th**_

At a reasonable hour, I packed up the cookies Esme had stored and placed them in a small container. I looked at it as I sat it on the kitchen bench once more. For some reason, I was unsatisfied with the presentation. I wanted to make it look… nicer. I quickly went through some of our cupboards before I came across a pink bow. It was silk, and smelled floral. It was the best I could do. I came back into the kitchen, and neatly wrapped it around the container.

I nodded my approval. Better.

I stuffed it in my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I exited the house. Edward was playing the piano upstairs and I'd already bid goodbye to him, reminding him, like a father, not to be late for school. Of course, Edward knew I was only joking, but he added a dramatic eye roll for the affect, and even cracked a small smile.

Esme had left early to do more shopping. She often occupied herself during the day by baking, but it always saddened her deeply to toss whatever she made out at the end of the day. Now, that she'd discovered I would take her cookies and things to a person who would actually eat them, she was delighted, and was determined to make more.

The air was colder than usual this morning. It didn't bother me – it wouldn't – but it would bother a human. I cleared my throat, just in case people were watching, and tried to look uncomfortable in the chill, just in case people were watching.

In all the other places I'd been, I'd never been concerned about people watching me or, in this case, my family. My neighbors seemed unusually suspicious of us – Edward told me it was because nobody "bought" us as the perfect family across the road. They sensed something was wrong with the picture.

If only they knew.

As soon as Edward, who'd only very recently returned to my family, had picked up these uncertainties, he wanted to pack up and leave immediately. It was a tempting idea – that's what we'd sworn we'd do if we caught whiff of someone suspecting something out of the ordinary about us. But he'd admitted he didn't hear anyone think we were _vampires – _just that there was something off about us. And so we stayed.

I didn't even notice I was in my car until I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. As I was driving, I went by the Furlough's house, and out the front, watering the plants, was Mr. Frank Furlough. He gave me a glower through his seedy eyes, but I played it politely and smiled, waving to him as I pulled around the corner.

I looked up at the sky through my windshield. Cloudy, with possible chance of a thunderstorm. I smiled to myself. When I was human, I never particularly enjoyed cloudy or rainy days – they seemed ominous and depressing. Like they were somehow an omen for something bad to come. But now, well, they were a sanctuary. The one time, besides the night, we didn't have to hide. I grew weary of the night after the first hundred years.

As promised, I pulled up at Golf Oaks hospital, just in time for it to open up. However, I only had an hour to spend with poor Alice – I had work today, unfortunately. I turned the ignition off, and stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing my bag.

The second I stepped in the door, I heard Nurse Whitney exclaim my name in surprise.

"!" She removed herself from the front desk to approach me. "What're you doing here? Did we have more check-ups?"

"Good morning." I greeted her with a nod. "No, no more check-ups. I actually came to see one of the patients for personal reasons."

"Who?" she gaped in astonishment, as if it were impossible to her that I would want to see someone for person reasons _in here_. I had a sneaking suspicion it was _her _she was hoping I was coming in here for. I fought the urge to glare. I was usually a very patient person, and it was very rarely did I feel this desire to be somewhat rude.

"Mary Alice." I replied simply, purposely adding a sly smile. "Would you mind escorting me to her room again, please?"

The whole way to Alice's room, Nurse Whitney wore a baffled, insulting look on her face, walking in a moody silence in front of me. Finally, we came to a halt to Alice's room. I smirked slightly as I looked at the card that now read **Alice Brandon. **Courtesy of my persuasive charm over the female staff here. The Nurse handed me Alice's key.

"Return it to the front desk when you're done, thanks." She walked away in a huff; I fought the urge to roll over laughing. Instead, I unlocked Alice's door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

Alice was standing in the centre of the room, jumping up and down with a large, euphoric smile on her face. She jumped high in the air when I came in, and squeaked.

"You came!" she exclaimed, and she threw herself at me. "I knew you would!"

Fifty years ago, if a patient hugged me out of gratitude, I would have to stop breathing and turn my face away, looking as if I smelled bad, as opposed to something that smelled wonderfully edible. Alice's smell was divine, and it was a little uncomfortable having her so close to me. The expected things happened – my throat ached dryly, venom flooded my mouth. But I ignored them and just carefully gave Alice a pat on the back, smiling.

She let me go and went to sit on her bed, holding her teddy bear. Beaming up at me, she pat the place I'd sat yesterday, gesturing for me to sit down again. I couldn't resist chuckling as I obeyed her. I set my bag on the floor, but not without getting her gift out.

"Here." I handed them to her. Her eyes lit up happily as she saw them, but she didn't look surprised. "My wife baked these, and I thought you might like them."

Alice pulled the lid off, and smelled the baked goods. The smell hit my nose again, but I didn't make a face. I just watched her, engrossed. She picked up one cookie with her small hands, and nibbled on the edge of it, testing to see if she liked it. Like I knew she would, she did. She took a bitter bite, a large smile spreading across her face when she realized I was watching her.

I smiled, but I frowned slightly.

"You didn't seem shocked that I'd gotten you that." I observed, clamping my hands together on my lap in front of me. "Did… did you know I was going to get you those?"

Alice stopped mid-chew, and she swallowed. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded.

"I did." She established. "But that doesn't make me any less grateful, Carlisle. Thank you… so much."

"You're welcome." I nodded. I quickly stole a glance around the room. Nothing had changed since yesterday. I didn't expect it to. I felt sorry for Alice being in this room – she deserved so much better. I compared it to my cookie container, earlier. It looked so dull, despite Esme's careful presentation inside it, and without personality. When I added the bow, it brought it to life. Gave it personality.

Alice needed a pink bow in her life.

Speaking of the pink bow. As I thought of it, Alice set the container side, taking the bow and lacing it between her fingers. Through wide eyes, she smiled up at me. Alice pushed her lank hair backwards, and attempted to put the bow in her hair. I watched her attempt a few times, before I reached out.

"Here, allow me."

Alice handed me the bow and turned around. This reminded me of the position she was in yesterday. I took her brush that was on the table beside her bed, and brushed her hair back, running my fingers through her hair to collect any stray pieces. She leaned into my touch, and closed her eyes. Again, a repeat of yesterday. I took the bow from beside me where I'd placed it, and tied it in her hair, placing it underneath her hair and tying it in a French bow on top of her head.

"There." I pat the side of her head, and grinned.

She smiled at me and reached up to gently touch the bow with her fingertips. She seemed satisfied with the results.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked.

I took the tip of my tongue between my teeth, and nodded my head once.

"Pretty would be an understatement." I complimented.

Alice giggled and took a hold of the cookies again.

I watched her eat again, but then I was struck by the thoughts I had in the car on the way home yesterday, and I founded myself needing to ask.

"Alice?"

She looked up at me, setting the cookies down again immediately. She gave me her undivided attention.

"Yes?" she urged, leaning forward slightly.

"This man you told me about yesterday – the one who comes to visit you, the one whom you said is as cold as me – can you describe what he looks like to me?"

"Um…" she rubbed her lips together as she thought, frowning sadly. "He's tall… he's very pale, like you… he's beautiful, like you… he has blonde hair, like you, but it's tied back all the time. But his eyes…" she shuddered delicately. "Are nothing likes yours. Yours are so pretty to look at… they're the colour of a locket I used to own… but this man… his eyes are terrifying."

"Terrifying how?" I probed, although I already had a good idea of what she meant.

"They're _red._" She looked at me fearfully. "A dark red. Like… like _blood." _Her voice broke, and I realized she was starting to cry. "He – he keeps telling them he's my _Uncle _or _Cousin _or something… they won't even ask me if it's true… and if I say it's not they ignore me. He's… he's planning to _hurt _me Carlisle. I can see it. He's going to steal me and he's going to hurt me…"

I grit my jaw as my teeth clenched together in anger. Anger, like rudeness, wasn't an emotion I felt very often. But if this vampire was going to harm Alice – Mary Alice Brandon, who'd probably never even hurt a fly her whole twenty years of living – I was going to put my foot down.

I _would _not allow it.

"It's alright, Alice." I soothed her, choosing my words carefully. "He won't hurt you, okay? I won't let him."

"Do you promise?" she whispered, staring at me.

"I promise." I reassured her quickly.

I couldn't say no, could I?

She nodded, believing me instantly. It flummoxed me how she could believe every word I spoke and every promise I made her. Of course I had every intention of honoring them, but she barely knew me, yet she craved my reassurance like she required oxygen. It made me poignant. This poor girl probably didn't trust anyone.

But me now, as it seemed.

"Alice," I spoke as soon as the question came to me. "What's your favorite color?"

She tapped the bow on her head.

"Pink." I nodded. "I'm not surprised. It's your color. What about… flowers? Do you have a favorite kind of flower?"

"I love all flowers equally." She told me wisely. "I think it is silly having a favorite flower. All flowers are beautiful in their own way – like people. One flower could be the most beautiful flower in the world, but it could smell rotten and diseased. And you could have a less appealing-looking flower, but it could hold the most beautiful smell in the world."

Despite myself, I looked at her, astounded. I was fairly certain I'd asked that question a few times to patients – if they recovered from a harsh disease or survived something terrible I'd usually send them their favorite flowers. I'd never heard that response before. But I should've known Alice wouldn't give me a normal response. She wouldn't. I smiled.

"What about food?" I shot off again.

I spent the next thirty five minutes I had quizzing Alice about herself. Food, places, objects, gem stones, where did she go to school – everything I could think of, I asked. She seemed perfectly happy answering my questions, and even slipped in a few of her own. She mostly asked about where I'd grown up, and asked about my wife and my "son". I told her the public story, naturally. I think I might've been a bit sketchy in some areas, but she seemed to believe me.

And then I had to go.

Alice's face saddened so deeply I was on the brink of skipping work – something I had never done before, unless it was to hunt. But I kept my resolve.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Alice asked eagerly, bouncing up and down with joy at the thought. I swallowed a large, guilty lump in my throat. I shouldn't have done this. She was emotionally attached to me now, that was obvious. I didn't expect this. I…

I didn't know what I expected.

But I knew I couldn't deny her. Not with the way she was looking at me.

"If you want me to." I whispered, looking at her through wide eyes.

Alice sighed blissfully, and wrapped her arms around me tightly, burying her face in my shoulder. I hesitantly gave her a light hug back, not as forceful as hers.

"You're so cold." Alice murmured, moving her face from my shoulder to the crook of my neck. I became motionless – my body going as stiff as a plank. I dropped my hands from her back, and took her wrists in my hands, pulling her away from me with gentle but impenetrable force. She looked at me, culpable.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "You just smell good, is all. I'm sorry. I'll behave myself."

"Alice… I'm married." I reminded her kindly. "If I'm going to keep visiting you, I-"

"I understand." She said quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry."

As I looked at her face, the way her brows her pulled together apologetically, her mouth twisting downwards unhappily, her eyes… her eyes were torturous to look at. There was so much repressed pain in them it was hard to look. And it wasn't just as this minor rejection, even though I knew she was probably expecting it. It went a lot deeper than that. Emotional scars that would never heal, no matter how many visits I paid her. And for the first time in my life, I wanted to touch someone besides Esme intimately. I wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, and comfort her, make her smile. I wanted…

To leave. Immediately.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, alright?" I placed my finger underneath her chin, the only way I could touch her without sending her the wrong signal. I tilted her head upwards, and observed her again.

"Pink truly is your colour." I murmured softly, and with that, I was gone. Up off the bed and through the door in seconds. As I stared at the door from the outside, I contemplated not locking it, but I knew, if I wanted to see Alice again, I would have to. I placed my hand on the door for a second, bowing my head. I put the key in the hole and twisted it, the metallic clank indicating I had locked it.

With that, I turned and walked down the stairs, lost in my thoughts the whole way. Once I got down to the lobby, I could hear every single heartbeat in that room – except for one. As soon as my eyes fell on him, I knew what he was. My first instinct was to crouch into a defensive position and growl, but of course I resisted. My jaw became tight and taut with fury.

I was guessing this was the vampire who was visiting Alice, standing by the reception desk. He was tall, he was blonde, and he was pale. He looked evil. He had sinister burgundy eyes, and a long loose white shirt with black slacker pants. His eyes shot to me when I entered the room, and his lip pulled back over his teeth in a threatening smile. I kept my face expressionless as I approached the front desk.

"You'll have to wait." A receptionist told the Vampire. "Mary Alice already has a visitor in her room. When he comes down you're free to go up."

From the way the Vampire looked at me, I suspected he knew I was the one who was in her room. He gave me a peculiar look, tilting his head to the side. I resisted the urge to snarl like a feral animal.

The Vampire moved away from the desk as I approached, to look like he was pacing. I kept my eyes on him, murderous rage pulsing through my veins. This horrified me. I'd never felt such intense emotions of harming another one of my kind. If I had to kill them, that was a different story. I didn't enjoy murder. But I wanted more than anything to snap that vampire's head clean off his body for scaring Alice. I knew exactly what his intentions with her were. I glared at him.

And if he tried it, he was going to die.

"Excuse me." I kept my voice low and quiet as I leaned forward at the desk. I used the full force of my charm. My voice was seductive, melting honey as Esme had called it. It worked immediately. The receptionist with long dark hair blinked and recoiled, but was sucked in. "Would you mind doing me a small favor?"

"Not at all." She breathed, staring at me with wide eyes. I could feel the Vampire's eyes burning into my back as I spoke. He could hear every word I was going to say, and it made me slightly smug.

"Mary Alice is very afraid of that man you just spoke to." I kept my voice as low as possible. "She and I would much rather you didn't allow him to go and see her from now on."

She frowned a little, despite her succumbed face.

"He's been coming to see her a lot longer than you have…"

I expected this. My hand quickly whipped into the pocket of my jacket and I pulled out a rolled up bunch of twenties. I handed it to her inconspicuously over the desk. She looked between me and the roll of cash, before quickly taking it and stuffing it in her pocket. She smiled largely at me.

"He won't be allowed within a ten meter radius of her room." She promised me, giving me a wink. I winked back, handing back the key.

"Thank you." And I turned away from the desk and towards the exit. I threw one last look at the Vampire, however, before I left. He was glaring at me with such anger it could not be put into words. His eyes were narrowed, his nostrils flared, his hands bawled up into fists…

And I just smiled pleasantly at him.

The last thing I heard when I got in my car was the sound of the Nurse calling security.

---

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! Review for me, tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3, Trick of the Trade

**Notes: **Hey! I made a mistake with Alice's age (she's actually 19 in Twilight) so if you could mentally block the 20 part and switch it to 18 (you'll see why) I'd greatly appreciate. Apologies for my screw up!! Enjoy the next installment.

**---**

_**Chapter 3, Trick of the Trade**_

_**Still January 16**__**th**_

As I exited the building, I heard the door open and close behind me, and I smelt _him _again. I whipped around as soon as I caught the scent, and this time I did snarl. He stood in front of me, glowering murderously a few safe feet away from human eyes. He tilted his head again, observing me, before his angry expression smoothed out, and became arrogant.

"Well, well, Doctor…" His voice was low, and mocking. "It's nice to meet you."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual." I responded calmly. Three people passed us on their way inside, taking in the way we were looking at each other and how we were poised.

"So, are you a member of the poor creature's long lost family?" Despite the fact he looked naturally curious; I knew he knew I wasn't. This attempt at beating around the bush was pitiful.

"You know I'm not." I grimaced. "I'm just someone who cares for her safety and wellbeing – unlike yourself."

"How do you know I don't care for her?" He inquired innocently, looking offended. I saw through his façade immediately.

"What else would a vampire want from her besides her blood?" I tried hard to keep my voice even, but just looking at him made me sick. Every word he spoke made me want to tear his face off.

"You tell me." He glared. "You can stop this stupid nonsense about wanting what's best for her, and keeping her safe. We're playing the same game here, brother. You want her blood, so do I. Can't we share?" His top lip pulled back over his teeth.

"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong." I glared at him witheringly. "We're very different, you and I. Surely my eyes could tell you that? I do not share the same diet as you. Therefore, I am genuinely interested in keeping Alice safe… from the likes of you."

"Traitor to your own kind." He hissed, disgusted. "I can smell the animal blood on you. You turn against your nature – what you were created to do. You repulse me. Protecting humans!"

"Now _that _feeling is entirely mutual." I replied icily, my eyes burning holes in his granite skin.

We stared each other down, neither one of us blinking, or moving. We just glared through gold and red eyes, neither one of our resolves wavering or crumbling. Eventually, as more people began to populate the parking lot and notice us, we relaxed our positions.

"I _will _keep her safe from you." I vowed, my hands clenching into fists by my sides. Once I'd spoken, the vampire raised his eyebrows at me.

"We'll see about that." He turned on his heel to stalk off towards the forest. He turned just before he disappeared to holler at me. "I'm James, by the way. I'll be seeing you around… Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

And with that, he was gone. I stood in my place, just to see if he'd return when he thought I left. From the way he looked when he'd realized I wouldn't let him near Alice without a fight, I wouldn't have put it past him to massacre the whole hospital in order to get her.

I prayed he wasn't that stupid.

I sighed as the harsh wind blew, pretending to be discomforted by it again, before turning and "retreating" to my car.

---

**January – February - March**

For the next two months, I visited Alice every day before I went to work. I'd decided not to tell Edward or Esme. It would only hurt them if they knew the… attachment… no, the _obsession… _the _addiction… _I had to Alice. I was very careful with my thoughts around Edward. I'd concentrated on my work, and I tried to concentrate on Esme. She didn't seem to notice a difference in the way I acted around her, but I certainly did. Or perhaps I only thought there was a difference? Maybe I acted exactly the same as I always did.

I kept an eagle eye out for his James character. If I ever caught whiff of him closer to Alice than what made me comfortable, I would barely leave her side. I wouldn't tell Alice the reason for my hovering, but she didn't seem to mind at all. James was obviously aware now that I was serious in my vow to keep Alice safe from him, and this infuriated him beyond imagination.

I was going to have to do something about him, and soon. After all, that vampire had forever. He could lurk in the shadows and wait until the time I had to leave, before he attacked. Her blood would never waver – it would always smell divine, and her time wasn't over biologically for over a half a century. I think James knew this – I had set up roots here, made myself known here. I couldn't rationally stick around for fifty years, or protect Alice her whole life, could I?

Of course, I had one option.

I was reluctant to do it, and I made up reasons every time that option wormed its way into my head why I shouldn't do it. But what choice did I have? I could wait a while longer, I suppose. But that was as long as I could put it off. I could both bite her myself and turn her into a vampire, so that she would no longer be of any value to James, therefore he would have no reason to go after her, or I could go against what I thought was right and leave her human, in which case would result in a painful demise. I couldn't let that happen.

'Wait a year' I told myself, reaching a conclusion. And then I will ask Alice myself. Something about her told me she could accept the existence of vampires if she wanted to. I would allow her to choose her own fate.

---

**March 4****th**

"With the Gardiners, they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them."

I carefully shut "Pride and the Prejudice" by Jane Austen. I'd read this book to Alice over the week. Ever since I read her the first one, only a few visits after my first, "Sense and Sensibility", Alice had grown a fixation with Jane Austen and her works. She'd requested – no, _demanded _might've been a more appropriate term – that I bring her more books to read to her.

Of course, she was more than capable of reading herself, but she'd told me she found my voice comforting, and that she would be able to understand it better if I read it to her. And since I was a sucker for anything she wanted, I read to her. Since "Sense and Sensibility", I'd read her "Mansfield Park", "Northanger Abbey" and "Persuasion". I was a little late on trying to get a hold of "Pride and the Prejudice", but I'd managed and the day I had it, I went straight to the asylum to show Alice. She was over the moon.

"That was beautiful." She whispered, awe-struck and wide-eyed. I was sitting on her bed, my back against the wall with the book in one hand, and my hand on Alice's back. She was lying across her bed, feet propped up on her pillow with her head on my lap. This was, of course, very uncomfortable for me at first – the way she craved to be touching me, for me to touch her, was frustrating. But then, throughout end of February and a few days ago, I'd realized I didn't mind it at all. My reflexes told me I minded it. But that gradually faded, and now I was fine with these personal touches.

So long as no one else was in the room or coming into the room. That superb hearing of mine really came in handy. If I ever heard anyone approaching this room with the intention of coming inside, I would remove myself from Alice to sit a respectable distance away, as if we were only talking. Nobody ever thought much of me always coming to see her. I suspected they didn't really care, and this disappointed me. I wished people cared more for the comfort of their kind. The lack of compassion was heartbreaking, really.

I stroked the back of her head.

"Indeed." I agreed with her, placing the book aside. "Jane Austen certainly had a way with words."

"Elizabeth and Mr Darcy's relationship was just so… _inspiring. _It felt real, but sorta perfect at the same time, you know?"

I smiled, but upon hearing someone outside the door, I quickly sat her up against her pillow and shifted myself over, allowing more distance between us. Alice scowled at me, but didn't say anything. Three seconds later, the metallic door screeched, and in stepped a nurse.

She looked between us in a very bored fashion, walking over to where we sat. She was brandishing a big injection in her gloved hand. I saw Alice wince and cower into her pillow, looking anywhere but the needle in the Nurse's hand.

"Come on, Mary Alice." The Nurse sighed, rolling her eyes, coming closer. "It's late and you have to go to sleep. This is the only way you can rest peacefully without having one of your episodes."

"Please," I interjected quickly, before the Nurse could come any closer. "Would you allow me to find another method for which she can sleep peacefully? I don't really see how a needle is entirely necessary every night she has to go to bed. I don't wish to question your method, please believe me, but I have dealt with schizophrenic patients before, and I have found other ways I can get them to fall asleep without any… _episodes."_

The Nurse shrugged, looking like she couldn't care less, but she didn't lower the needle.

"It's not up to me, . This is my job, to make sure they do get to sleep. And so far this has been the only way we can get them to sleep peacefully come night."

"I know, but…" Being a vampire was so handy sometimes. I turned on the full extent of my charm and tilted my head to the side, smiling a one-sided smile. "Allow me to try, please? If it does not work, then you can have your way. But please, give me a chance."

The Nurse blinked.

"Uhhh… O-Okay…" She stuttered, putting the needle back in the bag and turning around. She threw one last baffled glance at me over her shoulder, before we were alone once more.

Alice leaned forward, towards me, clutching the bear she was now holding close to her heart.

"They all wonder why you keep visiting me, you know." Alice sighed, closing her eyes briefly. I turned to look at her, frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I hear them when they come in. They act like I'm not even here, or that I can't hear them or something. They talk about how they can't believe someone like _you _visits someone like _me _because you actually want to."

I scowled in the general direction of the door.

"Well, don't pay attention to them, Alice." I reassured her, sitting back where I was before. Alice gave me a questioning, somewhat hopeful look. It caused me to chuckle and pat my lap, as a symbol of telling her it was alright to be in the position we were before. She smiled, delighted, before worming her way back onto my lap.

We sat in content silence for a few minutes, before Alice yawned. I laughed and checked my watch.

"I suppose it's time we tried that method I promised the Nurse I would."

Alice pouted.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

I laughed louder.

"Alice, have I not been coming to you every single day since my first? Silly girl. You should know I will return without having to ask?"

Alice perked up at this notion.

"So you like spending time with me?" She almost squeaked.

I removed my hand from the back of her head to her cheek as she looked up at me.

"Of course I do, Alice." I glided my thumb softly against her delicate cheek. She blushed beneath my touch. The warmth beneath her skin was like an electric shock. I pulled my hand back, defying an animalistic hiss that threatened to come from my lips. I quickly covered up my action, to make sure I didn't offend Alice.

"Come on, we best do that method now. I don't want the Nurse to come back in here with that nasty needle because I haven't gotten you to sleep like I promised I would."

Alice nodded, accepting this. She crawled under her covers that smelled of mothballs, lying on her back, cuddling her teddy bear… facing me. I leaned forward and with the tips of my fingers, I traced the plains of her face as carefully as I could. I stroked her forehead, her temples, down the bridge of her nose and along her jawline.

Alice gasped softly and then let out a small sigh. I repeated these movements until I felt her body completely relax and her breathing was even. She'd fallen asleep. I looked down at her with satisfaction. A trick of the trade I'd picked up while I was in Italy.

Back then, they didn't have medicines to stop schizophrenics and it was difficult for them to sleep. A doctor over there had taught me this technique, and I was glad now that I learnt it. But I knew that Alice was a schizophrenic, but at least she'd sleep in peace naturally without pink drugs pumping through her system, forcing her to be unconscious.

I inhaled deeply, when I realized as I was touching Alice I'd stopped breathing. Exhaling, I looked at my watch. It was time I got going. Looking at Alice one last time, I smiled; taking comfort in the fact no needle would touch her skin tonight.

Getting up off the bed, I took my bag and silently left the room. For some reason, something triggered an impulse in my mind, like I was forgetting something, or there was something I needed to remember. I looked at Alice's card, quickly scanning it before it clicked.

It was Alice's nineteenth birthday tomorrow.

I found a large smile suddenly spread across my face, as I turned and walked towards the stairs. Already, about ten things had come to my mind about what to do tomorrow. I would have to get everything set up while I had the time… the enthusiasm that bubbled in my system shocked me in more ways than one.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

---

**XD I hope you enjoyed! Read, review and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4, In Too Deep

**Notes: **And here's your update!! Hope you all enjoy!! Mwuah to everyone who reviewed, and 25 reviews isn't too bad for someone who was three chapters on a story. Thank you! All of you, so much. Oh and if there are any spelling errors, please ignore them. I apologize for them in advance, but I do edit before I publish my stories, so I'm starting to think its fan fiction's fault… *kinks an eyebrow*

**---------**

_**Chapter 4, In Too Deep **_

_**Present Day**_

"You were there for Alice's nineteenth birthday?" Edward sounded outraged. He was glaring at me from his place in the chair, obviously not liking this story very much at all. "And she doesn't _know_? You spent her final birthday with her and she doesn't know? And you _knew _James before the clearing? And you did all of this behind my back? Behind _Esme's _back?! I can't believe this!"

I watched him patiently.

"Edward, you were the one who pressed this until I told you. This was supposed to remain my secret, remember? Now if you can't be polite and tolerant with this then it stops now. I know it might be hard to hear, but I've never told this before, so I can't do too much editing. I'll tell it you like I remember. If you don't like it…"

"No," He said quickly, relaxing himself. He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm very sorry, Carlisle. I really am. Please, continue. I won't interrupt rudely anymore."

---

**Late March 4****th**

I pretended to yawn as I checked my watch. End of the work day. Even if I only had a few hours of work. I only took a few hour shift tonight, due to Alice practically begging me to stay the entire day to read "Pride and the Prejudice" to her. That and the head of my department insisted I took it. He claimed I'd been working too much lately, and that a short shift and a day off should clear my mind, allowing me to work better.

I used to hate this time of day, and taking days off. It was when I had to retreat into my home, albeit I did get to spend time with Esme and Edward, and pretend to sleep a few hours while people at the hospital died. I felt useless. Worse, I felt cheated. But I knew people would grow suspicious if I didn't go home and rest a few hours every now and again.

Obviously.

Humans did need rest, of course…

But I had a few stops to make on the way home. I smiled at the thought. I was eternally grateful for the day off tomorrow. It was perfect timing. Throughout my entire work day, I ran through the various shops in Biloxi, thinking of gifts to buy her and places I could take her.

Before I'd left, I'd coaxed that same female who came into the room brandishing a needle for Alice to allow me to discharge her for her birthday. She was weakly reluctant, but I worked every inch of my charm to get what I wanted. I didn't usually use sex appeal as a way to get things to go my way. I usually used my logic and various skills to out-argue my opponent and achieve what I desired.

But I knew charm was the easy way out with the nurses who worked here. They were twenty-something and wishy washy. Completely helpless against a good-looking male. It was easier than trying to argue with reason they probably wouldn't understand in the first place.

She'd claimed that only family could discharge patients for special occasions, and when it looked like I was losing the fight, I leaned forward, using full power of my eyes and I breathed against her. Our breath, like everything else, was intoxicating to the poor, defenseless humans.

Before the Nurse knew what she was doing, she'd signed the discharge papers and staggered away, looking dazed and confused, blinking rapidly. I chuckled to myself.

I stopped by a boutique. It was about an hour from closing. I guessed Alice was the type of girl who would enjoy bohemian, hippy-styled clothing as opposed to upper-class suits. I bought a white sequined dress, to the knees, with white pantyhose and taupe ivory flapper style heels. The material to wrap around her waist, to give the dress shape, I got in the exact same shade of pink as the ribbon she kept. To finish it off I bought a gold pendant to hang around her neck.

Like any male, I felt ridiculous buying these, but I felt a little better about it when the old woman who owned the boutique told me that whoever was getting these was a very lucky girl to have someone (whom, I assumed, she meant "looked like me") to care for her enough to buy her clothing. I gave her a small smile and thanked her as I left.

I put these in a gift bag, and made a mental note to stop by a florist on the way to the Asylum tomorrow. I knew Alice probably hadn't had a decent birthday since she was first committed, which was why I was going all out. I'd already made a mental note in my head of what to do tomorrow, although that was, of course, up for debate for anything Alice desired.

After hiding the gifts as inconspicuously as I could behind the front seat, stashed away in the darkest corner I could manage, I cut my thoughts off from the presents and tomorrow entirely. Instead, I pretended to think that I was swamped with surgeries tomorrow, and sick patients…

I didn't like lying to Edward through my thoughts, or lying to Esme verbally. Unfortunately, Alice was my favourite illicit substance, and to allow my _wife _of all people to know that was absurd. It would only hurt her, and the last thing I'd ever want to do to Esme was hurt her in any way.

I knew I should be trying to detach myself from Alice. Stop visiting every day. Slowly make the visits shorter and more spaced apart before I stopped coming altogether. But to do so would not only hurt her immensely, it would be something I'd agonize over for the rest of my existence. I didn't have a choice. I was in too deep, now.

I still had to write her a card, I realized. And then mentally cursed myself. How was I going to get past Edward with that one? I'd have to figure something out.

I opened the car door and stepped out, casting a look around the neighborhood. Despite the time, I had no doubt that someone would be watching me, so I pretended to shudder from the cold and quickly hurry to my front door. As I looked to my left, as I expected, I saw one of our neighbors, Mr. Hitchem, an old man with large glasses that made his eyes strangely bug-like.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hitchem!" I pretended to be pleasantly surprised. He recoiled from being discovered lurking at his open windows behind the curtains. "It's nice to see you. But my word, why are you up so late? It's dreadful weather."

He grunted in response to the weather.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied accusingly, his brown eyes narrowing.

I looked at him with innocence.

"Working late, of course." I faked a yawn. "Anyway, best go inside now. Have a good night… or morning, John."

He leered, grunted again, and shut his window with a snap.

I shook my head as I opened the front door and stepped in, shaking my head. Such suspicious neighbors. What had we ever done to make them think we were something sinister? If only they knew how right they were on that theory, but they had no rational reason to suspect anything wrong with us.

Apart from our alien beauty, the way we move, how our eyes change colour…

"Hello, honey!" I heard Esme's voice almost coo, interrupting my musings. I turned to see her enter into the foyer, a large smile on her beautiful face. I smiled weakly back as she put her arms around me. I feebly kissed her forehead.

"Hello." I whispered back softly, casting another look at the front door.

Esme followed my gaze there.

"John Hitchem still giving you trouble, Carlisle?" Esme asked, concerned.

I forced myself to relax, and I smiled at her again, this time it was warm and reassuring.

"No, no trouble at all. Just a suspicious old man. Nothing out of the… ordinary."

"Well… good." But Esme still looked a little concerned.

There was a silence between us for a few moments. I listened intently for any sign of Edward, and upon finding none I frowned and looked down at my wife.

"Where's Edward?"

Esme perked up immediately. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Hunting." She pulled herself closer to me "And he intends to be gone till tomorrow… well…" she looked at her watch. "… Later today. So that means…" She pulled playfully at my light blue sweater.

"… We have the house to ourselves." I finished her sentence. Usually, this fact would please me. For the obvious reasons. But lately, it hadn't been something I was really looking forward to. It wasn't something I thought about at all, really.

Well… not with Esme, I thought guiltily. And now I was free to wallow in my guilt, because Edward wasn't here. Nobody to hear my shameful thoughts. Truth be told, I had been thinking about… _that, _often. Especially when I go to the asylum. Not when I'm here.

A small part of me, a part I fought like hell to keep from acknowledging, wanted Alice. I wanted to be more than someone to protect her. I _wanted _her. And it made me feel guilty about Esme and angry with myself. So I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

But every time Esme brought it up, I grew just a little smaller and felt just a little bit worse about myself.

Now included.

"I can't, tonight, Esme." I said gently, softening the rejection with a kiss to her forehead. "I have a lot I need to prepare for tomorrow. Well… today." I chuckled weakly, hoping to lighten the situation. "I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course I forgive you." Esme kissed my jaw, smiling, but she looked a little disappointed and hurt in the eyes. "Just take it easy, dear." With that, she broke away from me abruptly, albeit with another large smile, and retreating into the kitchen.

I watched her go, my insides shriveling up.

I was scum.

Sighing, I ascended the stairs, and kept going until I reached my study. There, I shut the door behind me with a small but audible click, and walked over to my desk. I rummaged through the drawers, and, underneath lots of work files and other things, I mercifully found a birthday card.

I pulled a pen out of its ink jar, and carefully wrote, as neatly as inhumanly possible in brush script:

_**Alice,**_

I paused, briefly thinking of what I could possibly write to her, biting my bottom lip, before I continued.

_I'm enthralled by your beauty, mesmerized by your charisma and spellbound by your love. No wonder I am always thinking about you. _My mind suggested.

I froze completely.

Did I actually just consider writing that? I was beyond appalled. And I thought of the word "love". Did she love me? Maybe she did. I'm fairly positive she did. I paused, relaxed myself and tried again. It wasn't like this was new information to me. I'd always suspected Alice had loved me.

_My heart for you will never break. My smile for you will never fade. My love for you will never end._

_I love you._

The pen I held in my hand snapped clean in half, spraying the ink everywhere. But I didn't even notice it. I was staring ahead, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly ajar. Flashes – mental images – of Alice flew through my mind. Laughing, smiling, the way she looked at me with her eyes, the way she spoke to me…

And how my body and my long-dead heart reacted.

I was in love with Alice.

There was no doubt in my mind about that.

I was a fool to try and convince myself otherwise.

I groaned loudly and I tossed the broken pen in the bin. My head fell forward onto the desk with a loud crack, and upon hearing wood splintering, I pulled back, to see I left a massive crack in my mahogany desk. I groaned again, shaking my head at myself.

I was a fool.

_Disgusting, scumbag, lower than the dirt…_

The insults that flew through my mind were interrupted by the phone ringing. It surprised me a little, but I was quick to react. I quickly grabbed a hold of the phone, pressing it to my ear.

"Cullen residence." I said smoothly, despite the fact my whole body, had it had nerves, it would be shaking like a leaf.

"Carlisle?" A tiny voice answered, a voice I would recognize anywhere. A voice that upon hearing, seemed to suddenly make everything better. I felt my muscles tighten. If my heart could beat, it would probably break my chest upon hearing this voice.

And it sounded heartbreakingly upset.

"Alice?" I whispered, holding the phone in a death grip. I ordered myself to calm down, and softened my hold on the phone, otherwise _that _probably would have snapped in half, too. "What's the matter?"

I heard her sobbing over the other line, and I stood up, my other hand clutching the desk. I heard wood splintering again.

"Alice?" I tried again, a little louder this time. "What's going on?"

"Ugh, he was _here!" _She wailed, sobbing again.

"Who was here?" I barely spoke, but I had a very good guess at who it was. Sheer hatred pulse through my veins. The splintering sound got louder.

"_Him." _She emphasized that one word enough that it confirmed my suspicions.

"Alice," I tried to keep my voice steady. "You need to tell me _everything. _Tell me now."

"Well," she began, calming down, snuffling. "I was sleeping, and you weren't here, and they let him in… I don't know why… he isn't allowed in here! And he was standing in the corner of my room… _watching _me. I-I thought he was you at first, b-but…"

"Go on." I urged, my jaw going taut and my body almost shuddering with anger.

"And he said all these different things… I had no idea what he was talking about… but he said '_he can't save you'." _Her voice was on the edge of hysteria now. "What does he mean you can't save me? Save me from what?"

"Where is he now?" I asked darkly, glaring straight ahead, my body convulsing now.

"He left… but he had someone else with him this time. A woman. She had red hair. I-I think she helped him get in. She was really pretty but really scary. Carlisle, he's going to try and hurt me!" She was crying again. "Why is he doing this to me?"

"Listen to me, Alice." I kept my voice low, careful not to let Esme overhear. "_Nothing, _I repeat, _nothing _is going to happen to you, do you understand? I will not allow it. He won't do that again, Alice. I'll make damn sure of it this time. There won't be enough help in hell for him to recruit to get him into that room again. Now, all you have to do is go back to sleep, because otherwise that nurse will come in to check on you, and find that you're not sleeping and that I didn't keep my promise, and she'll get the needle. So calm yourself…"

I heard her sobbing and crying get quieter and quieter, until I heard it disappear completely.

"Keep talking." She said, calmer than she was before, but that hint of sadness and panic was still tainted in her voice. "Your voice helps."

Usually, being told something like that would unnerve me, but I marveled in it this time. What I felt at that time I couldn't put it words. But the anger I felt towards James and his new female was maddening.

"And go back to sleep." I continued. "Breathe, calm, and sleep. I'll be by in a few hours; as soon as those doors open I'll be there. Do you think you'll be okay?"

I heard her sigh softly.

"Yes." She answered, her voice still shaky.

"Good girl." I praised her, my voice full of accidental adoration, but adoration none the less. She heard this in my voice and she softened down to a point of complete silence.

I paused for a few moments, before, despite myself, a small, amused smile crept onto my voice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get a hold of a phone? And how did you get my number?"

I heard Alice chuckle weakly.

"Well, I have your card, remember? And I sorta stole a phone from downstairs when I was taken downstairs for therapy. Nobody noticed. I don't think anybody really cared. So I called the hospital, and they gave me your home number."

"They gave you my home number?" I was amazed. "How did you manage that?"

"I told them I needed a doctor…"

I laughed, and soon, Alice joined in with me, but softer.

"Alright, you rest easy, okay, Alice?" Oh, how I wished I could be there. "Just breathe, relax and sleep. I'll be there before you know it. I promise you."

"'Kay…" She murmured. "Thank you, Carlisle." Her voice was full of her own kind of adoration and love. "Thank you, so much. For everything."

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams." Was my reply. And then she hung the phone up. I listened to the dial tone for a few more seconds, before I found myself thinking: _I love you. _

I hung up, eventually.

I realized, as I looked down, that I had pulled a large chunk out of my desk. I scowled in disapproval, dropping that inside the bed besides the pieces of my pen. The desk would have to be replaced. At least I had James to blame. The infantile thought made me smile again.

I sat back down, and waited for a long ten minutes before I relaxed completely. And then I made another attempt at writing Alice's card. I picked another pen out of my drawer, dipped it in ink and wrote:

_**No one can hold a candle to you.**_

_**Happy birthday.**_

_**Carlisle xoxo**_

There, I decided, happy with myself. It was discreet, honest and it didn't give me away completely. And it was simple. I put it in an envelope and slipped it into my desk, before leaning back in my chair again, checking the clock beside me.

I still had a few hours to kill before I could be with Alice again. The thought of this sent a wave of happiness through me, but it also sent a wave of shame through me.

What was I going to do?

I couldn't decide that now. I'd just go through Alice's birthday, and then make an attempt at deciding afterwards. Until then…

I discovered that as I thought of Alice, the burning ache in the back of my throat was starting to annoy me. I was pleased that I finally found something that I could do to pass the hours. I got up from my desk, and was at my large window in a second.

From outside, just a short leap over the fence, was a field, and beyond that, a small woods. I opened the window silently, and stood up, and with a noiseless and graceful jump, I was on the ground in less than a second. I casted a cautious look around, but upon finding nobody watching me, I sighed in relief, before I took off in the direction of the woods, my mind tainted with thoughts of nothing but Alice. That was going to make hunting difficult.

---

_**Present Day**_

"Little did I know that Mr. Hitchem had watched my little maneuver, through his narrowed eyes, his mouth wide open… hardly daring to believe what he just saw." I said sullenly, my own eyes narrowing.

---

_**Cliffy!! Eeek!! Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope it was satisfactory! And I'm sorry I didn't make this chapter Alice's birthday – I just love torturing you all –grins evilly- Next chapter is her birthday, though, I promise! And Carlisle has now acknowledged that he loves Alice… what's he gonna do about that? And what is James plotting? What has Carlisle got planned for Alice's birthday? And what's gonna happen now that one of the Cullens neighbors has discovered their secret?**_

_**Only one way to find out! Review and I'll update ASAP!! **_


	5. Chapter 5, Happy Birthday, Mary Alice

**Notes: **Aww, I really hate making James out to be the bad guy :'( I mean, I know he was, but I really truly love Alice/James as a pairing, but I also love Carlisle/Alice enough to rival that. And because this story is about Carlisle and Alice, I have to make James out to be the bad guy. And I feel kinda bad about that, but oh well. Please enjoy this next installment, and don't forget to review and give me your opinion! Thanks to all who reviewed! You make this story possible.

**---**

_**Chapter 5, Happy Birthday, Mary Alice**_

_**March 5**__**th**_

I came back to the house once it got light, my eyes a vibrant gold. I felt euphoric. Now that it was around the time all my neighbors got up, I inconspicuously made my way around the front from the alley between my house and the neighboring house on the right, and came through the front door.

"There you are, Carlisle." Esme said as I stepped through. And she didn't sound very happy. I looked over to her and saw her face, scrunched up, annoyed. This was probably the third time I'd seen that expression on her face since we'd gotten married. She didn't give that look very often.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "I'm sorry, dear." I took her hands in mine. Despite her angry face, she didn't withdraw her hands. "I just wanted to go hunting, was all. I'm very sorry if I worried you."

"I thought you were too busy with work. You probably did fifteen minutes worth of work and then you leap out the window, take off into the night and don't come back till six! I thought you didn't want to… _spend time _with me because you were busy? Or was that just a ploy because you didn't want to?"

"No, no!" I said quickly, pulling her closer to me. "No, Esme, that's not it at all. I'm very sorry if you think that. But I was doing my work, and I was just thinking that since I have to perform quite a few surgeries today I'd best go hunt. I just got carried away and was gone for too long. I'm terrible sorry Esme."

_I'm sorry that I'm lying to you, Esme. I hate doing it. But it's necessary. For now, at least._

Esme looked at me like she honestly didn't believe me at all, before she tore her hands away and turned her back on me.

"Yeah, whatever Carlisle." She sighed unhappily. "Go to work."

That just made me feel worse.

But what else was I supposed to do? Telling her the truth was so out of the question it was ridiculous. At least, as I said, for now. I needed to explore these feelings a little further, before I made any kind of decisions regarding the rest of my existence. It was the futile question, wasn't it?

Alice or Esme?

I sighed, long and deep, before I head up the stairs once more. I changed my clothes, and collected the envelope from my desk drawer, placing it carefully into my coat pocket. As my disguise, I picked up my hospital bag and threw that over my shoulder too.

Before I left, I walked into the kitchen and found Esme dusting the already-perfectly-clean vase. She had a blank, expressionless face on, and she didn't even acknowledge that I had entered the room.

Regardless, I approached her, kissed her forehead with a "I'll see you later." And left the house.

I threw my hospital bag in the back seat of my car, and as I made my way over to the front seat, once more I was confronted with the stares coming from John Hitchem. Despite the fact I was losing my patience with him and his accusing stares, I gave him a pleasant smile and wave, before I hopped into my car, and took off down the street.

That's when I let the enthusiasm bubble over inside me, and a large smile spread across my face. I might've been speeding, just a little bit, because I was so eager to get to the asylum. I nearly flew out of my car to the doors at my complete vampire speed. Thankfully, I had enough self-control that I didn't.

I took the gifts from the backseat, and as normal as I could, walked to the front doors and opened them. The receptionists never ask me if they can help me. They always know what I come for. So, without any difficulty, I breezed past the lobby, picking up the key the nurse handed to me without looking at me, and climbed up the stairs.

I was near bouncing with excitement by the time I was at Alice's door. I unlocked it as quietly as I could, and stepped inside. Curled up in her blankets, looking more vulnerable than ever, clutching that bear to her chest, was Alice.

The emotions that ran through me as I watched her sleep was more than I could comprehend. But the most evident emotion there was love. After a night of hunting, I'd managed to convince myself that maybe I wasn't in love with Alice, maybe I was just confusing myself.

But now, as I looked at her, there was no doubt in my mind that I was heartbreakingly, gut-wrenchingly, foolishly in love with Mary Alice Brandon.

And despite the fact I'd never felt better, I'd also never felt worse.

I carefully sat on the corner of her bed, and resisted the urge to reach out and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. But I knew, time was ticking, and I only had her for the day. With a small smile, I shook her shoulder ever so gently.

"Alice?"

She stirred, but didn't wake up. Carefully, I brushed my fingers from her shoulder, down her arm and all the way to her fingertips. I saw the way she stopped breathing at first, exhaled and slowly started to smile as she opened her eyes.

"Hey…" she murmured, choked up from sleep. She yawned deeply, and I took my hand back.

"You managed to fall asleep again." I smiled approvingly.

Alice smiled again, nodding her tiny head.

"I just did what you said to do. Breathe, calm down and relax. And then I just thought about nice things… and then next thing I knew, you're sitting beside me." She looked up at me with a look that could only be described as adoring. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I promised her. "Anyway…" I placed the bag with the card inside towards her on the bed. "Happy birthday, Alice."

Alice blinked a few times, like she could hardly believe what she just heard, and what she saw. In a few seconds she screamed delightedly, and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me as tightly as she could.

"You knew when my birthday was! Oh my - thank you, thank you, thank you!" And then she pulled back and buried a kiss in my cheek. We both completely froze, then. Alice was terrified of what she had just done, and quickly pulled back, while I was marveling in how good it felt.

I was going to hell, if I wasn't already.

Well, might as well enjoy the ride.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome." I chuckled; smiling at her warmly to let her know that now, facial kissing was okay. Alice's whole face lit up like the sun, and after hesitating, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek again. I chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Alright, alright." Alice grinned, taking a hold of her present. She looked at me, her expression full of bliss. "You didn't have to do this for me, you know." She spoke as she leaned back against her pillows, bag in her hands on her lap.

"I know." I nodded. "But I wanted to."

Alice bit her bottom lip in sheer enchantment, grinning at me.

"Can I open it?"

I laughed.

"Yes, of course."

She wasted no time digging into it.

Alice reached for the card first, and tore it open. She looked down at it, her eyes more alive than I'd ever seen them. She opened the card, read the contents, and despite how small it was, when she looked up at me, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Don't cry Alice…" I smiled at her, and resisted the urge to touch her once more by clasping my hands together.

Alice smiled and laughed a little, wiping her tears away quickly, before she dug into the present. Upon pulling out the white dress, the shoes and the necklace, Alice's jaw fell slack and she stared, wide-eyed, at the gifts.

After a few minutes, I got a bit worried.

"Alice?" I questioned, looking at her, resisting the urge to fall off the bed in hysterical laughter. "Alice?"

At the top of her voice, Alice screamed with happiness, threw the clothes side and threw herself _at _me. With the strength she put into that blow, and the way it came so suddenly, I very nearly got knocked off the bed. Alice latched to me, smiling like a lunatic. And I found myself smiling the exact same way back.

I enjoyed the way hugging her felt, and as she buried her face in my shoulder, images of hell flashed through my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to care. This was what I wanted right now, more than anything. And from the way I'd shown my faith in God being possibly the first vegetarian vampire in existence, God would have to give me a little credit here, wouldn't he?

Alice pulled back, both her hands clutching either side of my face. And then I became aware of how intimate this embrace _really _was. Her body pressed against mine, her hands on my face, our lips inches apart.

Alice and I just looked at each other for a few long moments. She stared at me, blinking as little as possible, before she leaned in, and closed the little bit of space between our lips.

Venom flooded my mouth, spiking my senses. I'd never kissed a human before, as a vampire. This was a new experience for me, which made me concerned about my self-control. I made an effort to keep my mouth closed, at the very least. The yearning in the back of my throat, the burn it left, stung like a hundred bee stings.

And yet, I wanted this more than _anything _else.

Upon getting no rejection from me, Alice dove into the kiss with more enthusiasm. She removed her hands from my face to wrap them around my neck so tightly it would have choked a mortal man. I cautiously put my hands on her hips to steady her, and pull her back if it became too much.

Alice pulled herself from me, quickly putting the clothes back in the bag and sticking them on the desk beside her bed. I watched her with a frown on my face. She was flushed, and breathless. In a swift motion, she lay back down on her bed, and by the hem of my shirt, she pulled me down with her.

She kicked her legs out from underneath me to wrap them around my waist, her arms clutching the back of my shirt in a needy fashion. I knew I should've stopped this right then and there, but I didn't. I was too intoxicated – like a high drug addict. I simply couldn't stop.

I kissed her back with admirable passion, careful not too get too carried away. I wasn't a fool. One wrong motion or one too-hard touch would kill her. I had to treat her as if she would break like a china doll. Because she could.

I removed my kisses from her face to her jawline, and down the arc of her throat, ignoring the burning thirst within me when I felt her blood pump beneath her frail skin. I kissed the hollow base of her throat, and she shuddered, pulling me by the shirt to kiss me again on the lips. She exhaled a breath, shivering with pleasure again as I kissed her shoulder. Alice's legs tightened around my waist, and I groaned.

With fumbling fingers, Alice attempted to remove my white button-up shirt.

I froze, and without any difficulty what-so-ever, I removed myself from her grasp as gently as possible, sitting as far away from her as the bed would allow. Alice tried to protest feebly, but she fell back on her bed, breathing heavily, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushing.

Neither of us spoke a word for a few minutes.

_What have I done?_

I cleared my throat, and Alice looked at me hopefully, but somewhat bashfully, as if she were a child who was caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Well, you might wanna get dressed." I smiled encouragingly, indicating to the bag. "I've got some things planned for you."

"Carlisle…" She tried.

I knew what she was going to say, so to silence her, I placed a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up as I leaned in and gently kissed her lips in a more chaste fashion this time. Alice responded eagerly, but I pulled back.

I didn't look at her for a few seconds.

"You can't tell anyone about… this." I looked up at her. "Nobody, okay Alice?"

She nodded quickly.

"Who would I tell anyway?" She chuckled weakly.

I nodded also, smiling weakly again.

Alice smiled back, looking a little ashamed of herself.

"Guess I'd better get dressed then…"

---

We exited the Asylum fifteen minutes later, both completely dressed and looking discreet. I handed the key back to the nurse, who took it without even a glance at us. She knew what was going on. She was the one who allowed me to discharge her. I gave Alice around a million praises, complimenting her beauty and the way the dress suited her.

She'd curtsey for me, giggle and blush, but comment on how her hair probably let her down. When she asked me to stick her hair back in a French bow with the pink ribbon again, I promptly refused. This had irritated Alice, for the first time ever she was annoyed at me, proclaiming that she refused to leave her room and enter out into the world for the first time in years with her hair looking "god awful".

But that was only because I had a reason for not letting her do anything with her hair. The first stop for her birthday was at a hairdresser. As soon as Alice caught on, she squealed and jumped around, hugging me. She was beyond ecstatic, and I got the same emotion just from looking at her.

When we were inside, Alice bossed around the already-tired looking hairdressers as to what to do with her hair. I merely sat back and watched as she fussed. They tried numerous styles until Alice found the one she wanted. Her usually lank hair was now spiked out in every direction, casting a black halo around her head. It complimented her extremely well, and I was in awe.

They sprayed it with hairspray to keep it that way and finally added the pink French bow to it.

She was so beautiful; it was hard to look elsewhere.

"What do you think?" Alice giggled as she eagerly got up out of the chair, giving me a small, demure pose.

"I think you look…" I was at loss for words. Why couldn't there be a word that described her? _Beautiful _and _gorgeous _simply couldn't apply. So I decided to be honest. I shook my head. "… I'm speechless."

That seemed to be what Alice was aiming for. She smiled smugly and danced over to where I stood, standing close enough to me what our hands were touching. I paid the hairdresser, and we promptly left. All down the street, Alice hummed a tune only she could hear to herself and danced. Many people watched us as we went by, but neither of us paid a lick of attention to any of them.

Alice was too caught up in her humming and dancing, and I was too caught up in watching her.

"So what's next?" Alice asked me once her song ended, walking backwards, facing me.

"Are you hungry?"

Alice paused as she considered it, before nodding.

"Ravenous."

"I know a place." I smiled.

The rest of the morning passed smoothly. Alice ordered tons of food at breakfast, but I didn't mind in the slightest. She seemed confused when I politely refused anything to eat, but she seemed willing not to make it a big deal when I simply said I wasn't hungry.

After breakfast, we were walking down the street when Alice spotted the Ohr-O'Keefe Art Museum. She looked at it longingly, and without even a word, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. While we walked around, observing bits and pieces of the art, she told me about how her parents used to take her to this museum all the time, until she started "seeing things". One story led to another, and she found herself telling me almost everything she could recall of her childhood.

But every time she started a new story, she'd look at me cautiously, as if making sure that that was okay, that she was telling me so much about her past. I'd nod and smile my encouragement, and she'd smile sweetly and continued her story telling.

An hour later, Alice and I left the museum, and we took a walk down a long street that was full of clothing shops. I recognized the boutique I bought Alice's dress from. Pulling me by both hands this time, she led me down the street, eagerly looking from shop window to shop window, until by the time we reached the end, we turned around and started our journey back, but this time I was the one who led her inside.

Let's just say, by the time we'd gotten back up to where we'd started from, we could barely see each other through all the shopping bags we were carrying. But it made her happy, which, inevitably, made me happy, of course. We dumped the bags in the backseat of my car, before we continued.

All that shopping had made Alice hungry again. She didn't say anything, but my hearing caught the first sign of it. My eyes looked from a restaurant further up the street, but then I thought Alice would probably prefer the sandwich shop, so I took her there instead. As it turned out, I was right. She happily ate there, completely at ease.

Not three minutes after we exited the shop, Alice came across an ice cream cart. She pleaded me with a pout and large, sparkly blue eyes, and without further convincing, I bought her an ice cream.

She was a little goaded when I refused food for the third time that day.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" She inquired, as she took a bit out of her chocolate ice cream, staring at me intently.

I shook my blonde head.

"No. I'm fine – Really." I added the last part in on account of the look she was giving me. "This day is about you, so why don't we worry about you instead of my eating habits?"

Alice scowled but didn't press the matter further.

The next stop was more than obvious. The small carnival I'd passed many times on my way to work (and the Asylum) had been in town for only two weeks. A word wasn't exchanged as we both headed towards the Ferris wheel. While we were sitting there, side by side, going up and looking at the cloudy skies, the sandy beach and allowing the cool wind to blow through us, I carefully took her hand in my own.

Up here, it was easy to do that. In secret. And every time I did something intimate towards her, no matter how small it was – whether it was a kiss, or a brush of our hands – my dead heart would both swell up and break a little every single time. How was I ever going to live with myself after this? I sighed.

Alice squeezed my hand, and as I looked at her, and the way she was smiling at me, I felt a little better. But only a little.

As we looked at each other, she managed to steal another kiss. But only a small, light, chaste one.

Gah! What did all this _mean? _

Perhaps today was a bad idea. Perhaps visiting Alice frequently in the Asylum was a bad idea. Perhaps visiting her _at all _since her checkup was a bad idea. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. No matter how torn up with guilt I was.

Once we reached the top, the Ferris wheel stopped. Alice looked at me, alarmed, but I just smiled and rubbed the skin of her hand with my thumb. She relaxed immediately, leaning back in her seat.

Up top, it was a lot colder than it usually was, and when the harsh wind blew, Alice shuddered violently. I scowled at myself for not buying her a jacket, as well. In a swift, supple motion, I pulled her into me, wrapping my coat around her also. It was the best I could do. She snuggled against my sweater-clad chest, inhaling my scent with a quiet, happy sigh of her own. I rubbed her back with one hand, and stroked her arm with my fingertips with the other.

Five minutes later, when the ride started up again, and we made our way to the bottom, she sat up and pulled away from me, knowing that was what had to be done. I looked at her sadly, and settled for watching the clouds again as I waited till we got the ground, and got off.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the beach.

How romantic, in a cliché way. Just as the sun was starting to set, as well. It was completely isolated this time of year – and day. Such a good time Alice planned to have her birthday, I thought with a small, playful smile.

"What're you thinking about?" Alice spoke up, noticing my little smile.

I sighed contently.

"Nothing and everything." I replied.

"That makes a lot of sense." Alice chuckled sardonically.

I nodded my agreement, and as I pulled her closer to me, so that she was pressed up against my side with my arm around her torso, the conversation was forgotten, and we just enjoyed each other's company.

"This has been the best birthday of my whole life." She spoke up again as we walked up the slope to go back into town. I looked down at her. "Thank you, so much Carlisle." Her eyes were so full of emotion that it was almost hard to look directly into them. But I managed. "For everything."

"You're welcome." I murmured back to her.

And finally, to end the night, we had dinner in a fancy restaurant (surprisingly, by Alice's demand). By the time we'd walked out those doors, it was eleven thirty. I turned to Alice.

"Would you prefer I walked you back to the asylum?"

Alice frowned at me, confused.

"But what about your car? And then you'd have to walk all the way back." She pouted. "And what about my _clothes?"_

I laughed heartily.

"I figured if we walked, we'd have more time to spend together, and walking back is no trouble at all, trust me." Slyly, I added: "And your clothes… I'm going to see you tomorrow, aren't I?"

Alice giggled with glee, and quickly accepted the decision.

But the long walk was short lived. By the time we got around the corner, I smelt _him. _Freezing, gritting my jaw, I turned in a swift motion to look behind me. I saw him just standing there, staring at us both with an amused smile on his face. Standing next to him, was the female Alice must've spoken of. She was leering at us both, with a devilish grin on her face.

Nothing would stop him, I realized. No matter how many threats I dealt out and no matter how many ways I tried to ensure Alice's safety, he was always going to find her. And eventually, he was going to get her. Not unless I did something about it.

Once James took a step forward, I realized we were all alone. He was going to fight me. I didn't like fighting. But the odds weren't looking good. I couldn't fight off two murderous vampires while trying to protect fragile Alice at the same time.

It was now or never, I decided as he took another step forward.

"Alice," I whispered against her hair quickly. "Close your eyes, and relax, okay?"

She looked up at me, perplexed, her brow furrowed.

"What're you talking ab-" She started, but when her gaze fell upon what I was looking at, she gasped in horror and recoiled. Her eyes glazed over, and she stared into the distance for a moment, before she screamed. "Carlisle! He's going to kill us!"

James' smile widened as he continued to press forward.

"No he's not!" I said firmly. "Close your eyes, Alice. Now!" Without checking to see if she obeyed me or not, I threw her on my back, supported her legs with my hands and took off into the woods as fast as possible.

I shot through the dark, isolated forest like a bullet from a gun. On and on I went, trying to get her as far away as possible. I wasn't thinking of the consequences of this action, but it was better than the outcome of staying and fighting against James and his female.

I ran through the trees, missing them by mere inches with each step I took. But it didn't matter. I wouldn't hit a tree; I never have and I never will, especially now that I had a passenger on my back. A very important passenger. I turned my head slightly to look to see if she was closing her eyes.

She was.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her face positively petrified as she gripped onto my neck with an iron force. I wondered idly what it was like for her, before I returned my focus to getting as far away as possible.

We reached the far end of the beach. I must've ran over six miles. In minutes. Carefully, I set Alice down on the sand, and took a step back, to allow her some space. She crawled away backwards from me so she could get a better look at me.

Her eyes were so full of horror and confusion and anxiety it was hard to tell which emotion was more dominant. I didn't speak. I just gazed at her, waiting for her to say something. The only sounds I could hear were the waves, and her rapid heartbeat, that slowly faded away, and became calm once more.

"What are you?" she whispered, gazing fearfully up at me, taking an involuntary crawl towards me.

---

**Alice has officially discovered Carlisle's little secret. Dun dun dun!!**

**Next chapter will deal with Mr. Hitchem and stuff; do not think he is forgotten!! And how is Alice going to feel about Carlisle after this? Again, only one way to find out all the answers to your questions. Review!!! Thanks so much for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6, Dracula

**Notes: **Only a bit of a short chapter, apologies for that. But I hope you enjoy anyway! Mwuah! Thank you all for reviewing!

**---**

_**Chapter 6, Dracula **_

**Late March 5****th**

_Her eyes were so full of horror and confusion and anxiety it was hard to tell which emotion was more dominant. I didn't speak. I just gazed at her, waiting for her to say something. The only sounds I could hear were the waves, and her rapid heartbeat, that slowly faded away, and became calm once more._

"_What are you?" she whispered, gazing fearfully up at me, taking an involuntary crawl towards me._

---

"Alice," I breathed her name in a fragile name, taking a step towards her. She blanched and recoiled back from me. I stopped dead in my tracks. What was this pain I felt right now? Rejection? I was hurt because she wouldn't allow me to touch her? To be near her?

I winced.

That _did_ sting.

I tried not to let it get to me though. It was more than understandable that she would react like this. How else was she supposed to react? I would've been disturbed deeply if she took it well. This was exactly what I expected.

Then why was I so hurt by the way she was looking at me now?

I shook my head, to clear it, before I spoke again.

"Alice." I tried to make my voice sound firmer. "Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Remember?"

"What are you?" she asked again, getting to her feet slowly, not once taking her eyes from mine.

"I'm…" I gaped like a fish for a few seconds. "Alice, this isn't really the best place to discuss this-"

"No." She half-yelled at me, her tiny hands bawling up into fists. "Tell me, Carlisle. You – You ran with me, on your back. Unless I was hallucinating, you were going faster than a car or a _bullet _could ever go! How did you _do _that? You can't be human if you can do that."

I allowed a few seconds of silence between us, before I sighed deeply and took another step forward, looking at the sand. Alice didn't step back this time.

"You're right." I croaked, looking into her eyes. "I'm not human."

Alice gulped, and looked more frightened then she was before upon me admitting it.

"Then… what are you?" she whispered.

"I'm…" What? Straightforward vampire? She'd think _I _was the one who needed to be behind padded walls. But then again, after what she'd just witnessed… and she had to have known I wasn't merely a man…

"I'm a vampire."

The small sentence hung in the air like a bad smell. Her face was blank at first, but as comprehensions lowly flickered her face fell and became mortified. She stared at me, eyes wide with terror, mouth open, not moving – barely breathing.

"A v-vampire?"

I just nodded, unsure of what else I could possibly do at this point.

She finally averted her gaze from mine, looking at the sand. Her face mellowed out eventually, as she swallowed the hard truth, her hands clutching the sand for dear life until her knuckles went white. Finally, after I felt like I was about to go insane with anxiety, she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes unafraid.

If my heart could beat, it would've skipped one.

Slowly, she pulled herself up from the sand, staggering to her feet. I watched her, petrified myself for some reason. Not once had I ever told a human I was a vampire. This, like kissing a human, was a new experience too. One I didn't nearly enjoy as much as the kissing.

Alice kept a distance between us for a few moments, as if testing the situation, before she flung herself at me. I backed off a step as she came forward, so surprised by her advance. She threw her arms around my torso and buried her face deep into my shirt.

"It doesn't matter." Her words came out muffled through the material of my shirt, but I understood them perfectly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are, Carlisle. I… I always knew… you weren't merely man… no, no you're much too beautiful… and compassionate… and cold… but I never would've guessed… vampire?" She paused briefly. "I suppose that makes sense…"

Her words appalled me. I took a hold of her forearms and pulled her away with my irresistible force, forcing her to look at me. And when she did, I saw she was telling the truth. She looked up at me, fearless and spirited and beautiful and utterly dense beyond my lucid certainty.

"It doesn't _matter _to you?" I tried to keep my voice as calm and even as possible. I failed when my voice shook a little. "It doesn't _matter _that I'm not a man? That I'm something you read about in horror stories and see in horror movies? That I'm something that isn't supposed to exist?"

Alice shuddered delicately, but her face remained composed. She took a deep breath, and pulled away to look at me, before she nodded with certainty.

I hardly dared to believe it. Never, in my entire existence, did I expect a human to accept my nature with such… confidence as Alice was now. Of course, rationally, she was terrified at first, but she acknowledged it so quickly it was hard to believe.

"I could kill you Alice." I wouldn't sugar-coat it. I had to give her an exit now in case she grew any more attached to me… if that was even possible. "I'm not going to lie to you. I probably will. I… I've never been this close to a human… emotionally and physically… as I have to you. It's… different. I don't know what to do. I don't know if this has even happened before, or if it's even possible. I… I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself with you, completely. I could hurt you… or worse."

Alice pressed her lips together in a hard line, before she shook her head firmly.

"You won't." She sounded so positive of this it broke my heart.

"Alice…" I tried to reason with her. "You can't honestly think that. You've read Dracula, am I correct?"

She twisted her mouth up into a disapproving grimace, but nodded, averting her eyes for the first time since she'd gotten to her feet. She looked out to sea, deep in thought. I took advantage of this opportunity. I hoped to talk her out of wanting to spend time with me any longer.

I wanted that, but I didn't. It was too confusing to feel anything right now, because I wasn't entirely sure what I felt.

"Dracula killed people without mercy, Alice. He'd seduce them, and drink their blood. He was a savage. What makes you think I'm not exactly like that? What makes you think I'm not lying to you? About everything?" I stepped forward one step, staring hard at her. "What makes you think I won't suck your blood?"

Alice winced, but didn't look away from the dark sea as she answered.

"For starters, Dracula was described with fangs. You don't have any. His eyes were an icy blue, and yours… yours are gold. Sometimes, they're amber, or the colour of honey. Sometimes, they're so dark they look dark brown, or perhaps black. But then they go completely gold again. And Dracula isn't described as being so compassionate… and loving as you are."

I wrinkled my nose in disdain. She was contradicting my argument. I wasn't going to win.

She stepped so close to me our bodies were touching. I closed my eyes and tried to look disapproving, but I failed miserably.

"Alice…" I sighed, trying in vain.

She ignored me; I expected as much. She took my hands in hers, lacing our fingers together. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked down at her. A small smile lingered on her face, and her eyes were sparkling and full of confidence and love.

"And you aren't lying to me. I know you aren't. Carlisle… who am I to reject the unusual? I'm not exactly normal myself. Besides… I wasn't sure… but I think sometimes I got flashes… or visions, at the very least, of you hunting an animal."

I stared at her, baffled.

"You what?" I gasped.

She nodded quickly.

"You were running so fast – just like you did before, and you attacked the animal. That's another difference between you and Dracula. As you said, Dracula fed off humans, and you… you hunt animals. Time and time again, that's all I see. Not once have I seen you go after a human. So… I know you won't hurt me. You don't want to. If you did, you would've done it already. You wouldn't be standing her trying to talk me out of falling in love with you, because it's too late. I can't turn away from you. It's impossible."

"Don't say that." I growled. "It's never too late. Don't you ever think you don't have the option of turning your back on me, because you do. I'm not keeping you with me, Alice. You don't belong to me."

Alice sighed sadly.

"See, that's where you're wrong." She stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. "I do belong to you. Every part of me – heart, body, soul – it all belongs to you."

I growled louder this time, pulling away from her. I stared her down, but she didn't so much as flinch. She just stared at me with that same determined expression on her face. I groaned.

"Alice, I'm married. And you're nineteen years old. I may only be twenty three but technically I'm two hundred and eighty. If you can… if you can just wait, wait until they release you from the asylum, you'll find a nice boy your own age. Someone… someone who won't want to kill you every second he's with you. Someone who won't be in danger of killing you every second he's with you. Someone… mortal."

Alice shook her head, fervent with disagreement.

"No, I'm not going to want anyone else." She was on the verge of tears. "Please, Carlisle. I… I love you. And I know you love me too. Please… I don't want to go back to the asylum; I want to be wherever you are. That's what I daydream about all the time. Being with you. Being with you forever. And now… I guess I truly can. Please… be with me. Take me away from here… and make me a vampire too."

I was stumped at her willingness. I stared at her, not wanting to believe she was serious. But I knew she was. And fact of the matter was, she just freely offered herself up to become a vampire, just like I was going to give her the option. To protect her from James.

"I know you considered it." What was she, a mind-reader like Edward too? I stared at her as she spoke. "Changing me into a vampire. I saw it. A while ago, you were contemplating it. To keep me safe. From James. I know about him, too… I saw him hunt humans, kill them… like Dracula. He's a vampire too! James is the bad guy. You're the hero, Carlisle. Just like a story. You'll prevail. That's how it always is. And I want you to make me a vampire, Carlisle. Take me away from this life, give me a new one. One I'll want to exist in. Because right now, you're the only reason I want to stay alive. If you left me, I'm not going to want to live anymore. So please… please… _please _Carlisle, I'm begging you."

My thoughts were a big jumbled mess. The line between what I thought was right and what I thought was wrong was blurred. My morals were a mess. I didn't know what to think of this Alice situation anymore. I sighed, as I tried to organize my thoughts. Alice allowed me to do so. Ten minutes later, I opened my eyes, to see her staring impatiently at me.

"Give me three days." That was all I could ask at this point. "Give me three days to think this over, and then I'll come to you. I just really need to think about all this, alright?"

Alice nodded, accepting this, and looking hopeful.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Alright." I sighed deeply. "I'd best get you back now."

"But you will tell me when you made your decision?"

I nodded.

"I will."

She hopped on my back willingly this time, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Sighing silently for the countless time in my entire existence, I shot through the forest and got her back to the asylum in record time. I accompanied her back to her room, and even kissed her good night, and made my way outside, prepared for some serious thinking. Thinking I would not be allowed to do anywhere near my home.

It was time to make a decision. And how I chose would drastically change the rest of my days. I couldn't waste any time.

Halfway to my car, I smelt him again. I growled so loud it would've frightened anyone else in the car park – thankfully, there wasn't anyone. This was getting out of hand. I knew now, James would have to die. I didn't know whether or not I'd allow the female to live, but that all depended on whether or not she wanted to pursue Alice herself or if she only went along with this because James was.

With an annoyed snarl, I ran into the forest, directly towards the source of his smell.

But I was shocked to see no one there.

Frowning, I circled the area in a half a second, confused. I was sure he was here. I smelt him. But now, there was nothing. Perhaps it was a leftover smell from other times he'd lurked in the bushes, watching, and waiting.

Suddenly, I was pinned with my arms twisted behind my back. I growled and turned around to snap at the vampire who held me in their grip. It was the female with the wild red hair. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement, not looking at me, but over my shoulder.

James stood a few yards away from me, smiling like a happy child. He tilted his head, observing me. I tried to struggle against the female's grip, but she was a newborn vampire – much stronger than I was. I snarled and growled and snapped as hard as I could but I couldn't release myself from her hold. I couldn't break free. I was completely helpless.

And James knew that. His smile grew, becoming more devilish and malicious by the millisecond. Slowly, he stepped forward, walking purposely as slowly as possible, intent on causing me pain.

Intent on killing me.

---

**Whoo! Chapter 6 done. Now, in my head, I officially have all the events leading up until the very end. I hope you guys will like it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and I'll give you a cookie. Maybe I'll give you a naked Carlisle. But if you don't, I'll give James your address. Mwuahahaha. Actually, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. O.O**

**Okay, no review-y, I'll give you a shock treatment! Bahahahaha!**

**So REVIEW! –Glares maliciously- … pwease? –Bats eyelashes- **


	7. Chapter 7, The Verdict

**Notes: **Hello everyone! :D Well, I'm leading up to my final-ish events of this story… But don't be sad. We all know I'll come back with something great soon enough. In fact, I already have a story in mind… but I promised myself I wouldn't start it until this was finished. Oh, and we will get another "Present Day" soon – if not this chapter, then definitely the next! Enjoy the chapter.

**---**

_**Chapter 7, The Verdict**_

_**Early March 6**__**th**_

As James stepped closer and closer, I could only think of two things. It wasn't panicking frantically that I was about to be tortured and butchered like an animal. It was Esme and Edward, about how I would leave them behind in a world they still couldn't accept on their own. And Alice. Sweet, loving, beautiful Alice. I was leaving her behind in a world that she would never belong. A world she felt like she would never be able to live in. Without me. And that by not fighting harder, and not finding some how to prevent this, I was betraying her. I promised I wouldn't let him touch her. And now, he was going to win.

No.

I grit my teeth and my jaw became taut.

I couldn't let it end like this. I wouldn't let it.

I didn't like harming other vampires…

… But I would if I had to.

With a roar that cracked through the quarter, I pulled against the females grip. With a high keening and a metallic screech, I pulled her arms clean off. I threw them away as far as I could. The female was screeching and running around, throwing a frantic glance at James before she ran away in search of her arms.

As I turned to face James, he didn't look so confident of his plan now. He even backed off a step. That made me feel powerful. Like now _I _was the one with the upper hand.

I smiled mockingly.

He crouched as if he was about to spring at me, and I bent my knees also, my mouth twisted into an angry snarl, ready for him if he was going to attack. He seized me up, before he attacked. He flew at me with all his weight, in an attempt to knock me off my feet.

Obviously, he had no idea how old I really was. And just because I didn't like fighting, doesn't mean I wasn't insanely good at it.

I moved out of the way just in the nick of time, and he flew past me and hit the tree. It splintered and cracked, but did not fall over. Tough tree. James flipped around, crouching, fingertips suspending his hands from the grass, his eyes glued on me, fully intent on my murder. He lunged again, but this time, I did not move. Instead, I met him with the same force, and he flew backwards, skidding along the grass.

He got up quicker this time, and didn't waste time on anymore looks. He came at me again with an angry growl, knocking me to the floor. He pinned me down, his hands around my throat as he tried to pull my head from my body. I was too quick for him.

I positioned my leg so that I could kick him with all my might in his stomach – I sent him doubling backwards. We came together again, just snarling, snapping, kicking, trying to tear pieces off for maybe ten minutes or so, before James pulled back, a large chunk ripped out of his shoulder.

"Last chance, James." I growled dangerously. "You can turn back now with the promise you _will _not come after Alice _ever _again. Take your female and never return. Because I'm warning you now – next time I catch you in Biloxi or anywhere near Alice, I won't be so merciful. I _will _ensure you die."

James threw me a murderous glare as he turned around, and picked up the piece of his shoulder with a wince. After he… well, "put himself back together" he turned back to look at me, re-evaluating the situation.

To continue fighting, or to flee?

I was ready for either choice.

James, with a defeated roar and one last vicious look, sped off after his armless female.

I was alone once more.

I relaxed my position, and sighed in relief. It was over. I knew it was, because of the way he looked at me and the way his posture and his eyes were (reluctantly) admitting defeat. I'd won. I could've laughed – I was slaphappy. I'd kept Alice safe. I'd made good on my promise.

Relieved for the first time in a while, I walked out of the woods and towards my car. I opened the cab door, but threw one last look at the Asylum. Three days from now, I was going to owe Alice an answer. I was going to owe Esme and Edward an answer. I was going to owe myself an answer.

I sighed. Obviously I couldn't "sleep on it", per se, but maybe if I spent one of those three days with Esme and Edward, it would help me decide. Or maybe, it'd make things even harder. But either way, it was necessary. I drove home, and pulled up in the driveway.

I didn't bother looking at any of my neighbors. Chances were they were looking at me. I was home earlier than I usually was, so that probably caused meaningless suspicion. I didn't even get up on the porch when the front door swung open, and Edward stood before me, an alarmed expression on his face.

Before I could speak, Edward's hand flew out from his side to grip my arm, and he pulled me inside with a hard tug. He had the door shut and was standing before me once more before I could even react.

"Edward," I said, breathless. "What're you-?"

"We have a serious problem." He growled, looking at me in a somewhat accusing manner. I bulked, and folded my arms across my chest, looking at him innocently.

"Oh yes? And what's the problem?"

"Mr Hitchem – the old man who lives next door. Carlisle, I could hear his _thoughts _while I was upstairs. He _knows. _He knows about us. That we're not… human."

A huge lump formed itself in my throat, but I kept my expression calm.

"Are you sure it's still not just speculation? Because you know how these people are. Sometimes they feel so sure of the fact we aren't human that they manage to convince themselves so, and they start thinking it as if it was really true and they have some kind of proof."

Edward shook his head vehemently.

"No." He disagreed hotly. "He _knows. _It's not just speculation, it's not just playing with thoughts – he really knows. We have to go, now. Or at least, as soon as possible."

No! My mind screamed. We can't go now!

Edward frowned, obviously confused by something.

"Why not? Carlisle, he knows about us! We can't just stick around! Remember, that was _your _rule. To avoid any unwanted attention or suspicion, we had to leave at any sign I could pick up on that people were starting to think we were something supernatural."

I took a few moments to compose myself, before I sighed heavily. We had to leave now, rationally. As Edward watched my non-response, he got frustrated and turned and stormed off into the kitchen.

I couldn't go, I thought in despair. I still needed time to think! I needed to compare and contrast my life if I choose Alice or if I choose Esme. But now I couldn't. I had to make a decision – immediately. But first, I had to go next door and talk to Mr Hitchem.

Without breaking a stride, I walked (perhaps too smoothly) over to the next house. I tried to stay calm and not do anything rash. I stopped in front of his door, took a deep (but unnecessary) breath, before I knocked on the door as delicately as I could, so that I wouldn't smash a whole in the door.

Thirty seconds later, Mr Hitchem opened the door, and he bulked at the sight of me at his doorstep. I took on the persona of a martyr and smiled – but I think that only scared him further.

"Good evening." I greeted him as pleasantly as I could, ignoring the resentment I felt as I looked at him. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was hoping maybe we could have a… small chat?"

Mr Hitchem opened his mouth slightly, looking aghast.

"But it's late-" He started to protest, but I cut him off.

"This will only take a moment. Please?" _If you don't let me in, I'll let myself in._

He threw a frantic glance behind him, then around my side to the street outside. No doubt thinking of his chances of escaping, or possibly outrunning me. Guessing from what he saw to make him think we were something supernatural, he thought otherwise. He pressed his lips together, nearly shaking from terror, as he stepped aside to let me in.

I ignored how scared he appeared, and smiled again.

"Thank you." And without any more buffering, I stepped inside. As I turned around, I saw him look longingly out the door, and tried to look like I wasn't noticing what he was trying to do.

"How are you this evening?" I'd start with small talk, first. No reason to scare him further by going straight to the point.

"Now really isn't a good time." He repeated again feebly, not looking at me again.

I sighed silently. I guess small talk was out, then. It was obvious, from the way he was acting around me, that he saw something he wasn't supposed to. I bowed my head, and thought of Alice and how this meant I would be breaking my promise to her and leaving her soon.

My eyes did the most peculiar thing. They started prickling, like they wanted to tear up.

I straightened myself up, composed myself and smiled – I tried to look reassuring.

"I just realized, perhaps this was a bad time. You look tired. We'll discuss this some other time – I'm sure it can wait."

Mr Hitchem didn't even bother covering up his relief. He practically pushed me out the door, and locked it behind him. I didn't bother hesitating. I just walked straight back up to my home and let myself inside.

Edward was standing there again, a stony look on his face. Standing by his side was a very sullen Esme. I looked between them both, and tried to ignore the savage guilt I felt when I looked at my wife.

"Well, I didn't get any response from him, but from the way he was acting, it was obvious he knew something." I bit down on my cheek as I looked between them and their expectant faces. "We'll pack now and you two will leave immediately."

Edward frowned.

"You aren't coming with us?" He asked, upset. Esme's eyes widened, and her bottom lip trembled.

"No, I'm coming." I said quickly. Their expressions and postures relaxed. "I just have a few loose ends I need to tie up at the hospital before I can leave. I want you two to go to…" I thought about it for a moment. "Vancouver. I'll be with you both shortly."

Edward nodded, exchanged a glance with Esme before he hurried upstairs.

---

_**Present Day**_

Edward's face was unquestionably unreadable, but he was calm.

"I guess I know what those loose ends were now…" He sighed, bowed his head. I paused as I waited for him to take it all in. Ten seconds later, he raised his head and nodded, a sign for me to continue.

---

_**Early March 6**__**th**_

Esme walked forward and placed her arms around my torso. I sighed at the comfort of her touch and put my arm around her waist. We both looked at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything. But talking was inevitable. One of us had to say something. And I knew I should be the one to.

"Esme." I began. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit… distant, lately. And if I've somehow upset you with my behavior, you should always know that is never my intention. I love you and I'm sorry if I distressed you."

She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head against my chest.

"Don't apologize." She murmured softly. "I understand. Really."

I kissed the top of her head.

I thought back on all the moments I shared with Esme – from the time I saw her lying motionless in the morgue, pale as death but her heartbeat still fluttering ever so softly to the moment I asked her to be my wife. All the moments; every touch, every kiss, every word.

And then I thought of my Alice. And how much she meant to me, and how much I loved her and how much she comforted me. How the few kisses we shared felt like molten lava flowing beneath my granite skin. The way she looked at me, the way I felt when I looked at her. Her eyes, her lips, her smile…

I tossed this over in my head about a thousand times. I kept in quiet when Edward came back downstairs with all our stuff. I bade goodbye to my son and my wife as they got in Edward's car and drove away.

I sat in the now-empty lounge room, thinking to myself, slowly making my decision.

Until finally, something clicked inside my brain. I thought of the woman I wanted to be with. And how that felt right, and in the long run, it would be the right thing.

I'd made my choice.

I suppose it was time to go see Alice.

---

**Dun dun dun…**

**Review and lemme know what you think! Naked Carlisle is still up for offer! –wink wink-**


	8. Chapter 8, All I Can Do For You

**Notes: **Warning! This chapter contains a lemon! :D Have fun you guys! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 8, All I Can Do For YouStill Early March 6th

More than once on my way to the Asylum I'd thought about turning around, and buying myself more time. I wasn't ready to make this decision, as cowardly as it seemed. Life as I knew it now would be changed because of the choice I had made, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to change. But then I thought of Esme and her loveliness and Alice and just everything about her, and I knew I couldn't keep doing this. It was wrong of me to do so in the first place, and I would forever wallow in grief because of it.

I paused outside of the glass doors, took a large, calming breath, before I entered the far too familiar building. With my hands in my coat pockets, I wandered up to the front desk. This was an extremely mundane task, since I already knew where Alice's room was. I could find it with my eyes closed and my senses blocked. Never the less, I wasn't supposed to go up there into a room without nurse supervision. That was the law, and I intended to abide by it.

However, instead of looking bored as I approached, Nurse Whitney looked somewhat frightened, and refused to meet my gaze.

"Mary Alice is out of her room right now." She told me, avoiding eye contact. I frowned deeply. What did she mean, Alice was out of her room right now? Doing what? Therapy? The thought of Alice sitting in that room listening to someone drone on about her "illness" when there was nothing wrong with her made me grit my teeth.

"Out of her room?" I questioned politely.

"Yes…" She obviously wasn't going to give me an elaboration. "Feel free to wait upstairs for her, if you like. She shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thank you." I spoke without looking at the nurse again. Not that she noticed, of course. I turned around and walked up the stairs, stopping in my tracks on Alice's floor. A strange smell hit my nose, and I wrinkled it in disdain. It was the smell of… something burning? And something familiar beneath the smell of that… a scent, an all too familiar scent.

I felt my stomach drop and my eyes widen in shock.

_Alice._

I gasped in shock, before I ran as fast as I could go in the direction of the smell. I ran down through the empty halls, before I burst through a metal door, and stopped. Inside the room, it was exactly like a check-up room in a hospital. However, a large rectangle window loomed ahead of me.

And on the other side of the window was my Alice. She was strapped to a monstrous machine that was sending blue electric shocks from the pit of the machine through her tiny body. With each shock, her body convulsed and she screamed out in pain. My heart thumped in my throat, and such rage pulsed through my body it terrified me.

"CARLISLE!" I heard her cry softly from her placed behind the window. I grit my jaw angrily, as the rage burned and seared every inch of my existence. As I looked at the doctors, clad in white coats as they sadistically watched on as they shocked Alice again. She let out another bloodcurdling smell, and the burning smell got stronger.

For the first time in my life, I felt the strong urge to murder a human being, not out of thirst, but out of hatred. But I swallowed deeply, and backed out of the room, unnoticed. As quick as possible for a vampire, I bolted upstairs into the main generator room. I quickly scanned the red, white and yellow cords, looking for the cord that was connected to the shock treatment machine. After a few more desperate attempts, I finally found it… and pulled it clean out of the wall.

The intense burning smell subsided, but it still hung in the air. I sighed in quiet triumph, before I ran back into the hallway, and into the white room. The doctors were looking around in confusion, as Alice lay there, motionless, except for the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she breathed.

One of the doctors whipped around as I entered this time.

"Doctor Cullen!" He exclaimed in surprise. I recognised his voice. I'd worked with this man for six months before he transferred to the asylum. Dr Gregory. I forced a smile on my face as I greeted him back.

"Good morning Dr. Gregory." I walked forward, as I pretended to observe Alice, as opposed to actually checking on her. "I see you're having technical difficulties?"

"Yes, well…" He scratched his head as he replied. "Extremely odd. We only just got our electricity updated. Perhaps there was is a glitch in the system. I'll have to phone the electric company." He sounded very irritated of this fact.

"Indeed." I stared straight at Alice. She was staring up at the ceiling, her blue eyes blinking rapidly every few seconds, her chest heaving with effort as she breathed. But she must've heard my voice through the thin glass, as she turned her head delicately to the side to look at me.

She blinked slower this time, before a small, weak smile became evident on her face.

"Thank you." She breathed, knowing I would hear.

I smiled to let her know I did, and winked.

"Say," I began as I turned around to look at Dr. Gregory. "Why don't you phone the company about your complaint, and I'll take this one back to her room?"

"Oh, well…" He looked a bit reluctant at first. "She is my patient for this morning and I am responsible for her…"

"Patrick." I used his first name. "We worked together for a half a year. We're old friends, and I am a doctor also. You can trust me." I slapped on a reassuring smile on the end, plopping a cherry on top of my cake of lies.

He seemed satisfied enough with that.

"Alright, thank you Carlisle." And with that, he and the other doctors turned and left the room. As soon as they were gone, I ran to the door, almost knocked it off its hinges, and was at Alice's side in less than three seconds.

"Oh, Alice." I breathed sadly as I took in her pale, sickly looking face. She still smelt of burnt flesh. I pulled the straps off her torso, her legs and removed the headpiece from her tiny head.

"Carlisle." She smiled back, sounding beyond pleased to see me. I looked down as she cried, her body restrained in a straight jacket. I growled and tore it off her. She squeaked, but sighed in relief. She weakly reached up for me. In a swift motion, she was in my arms. I supported her beneath her knees and her torso. She put her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt. I sighed contently as she started to smell normal again.

"Don't make me go back there." She shuddered with a vengeance. "Don't make me go back there."

"I wont." I promised her. "I won't."

---

The first thing I did in my escape plan was hiding Alice in my car. That wasn't an easy task, as I had to slip by the halls, unnoticed until I found a room with a window that faced the car park. I carefully put her in the back seat, and told her to remain quiet. And then, I went back up through the window, down to Alice's room and had to escape with all her stuff.

If I were a human plotting this escape, I would've failed. But, alas, I prevailed.

I drove her back to my house. Well, I suppose it was my old house now, since I would put it on the market soon enough. I was deeply relieved to find that Esme and Edward were long gone, just as I had requested. I felt another pang of guilt, but I pushed it aside. It would all be sorted out soon enough.

I pulled the car up into the garage, so no neighbours could see me pull Alice out of the car. Now _that _would have caused gossip. And at the moment, that was the last thing I needed. Lifting the now-sleeping Alice up into my arms once more, I carried her inside and laid her down on the bed.

As I sat beside her and watched her sleep peacefully, I wondered how long I had before the asylum realised Alice was missing. How long until they phone the police. How long it would take them to realise I had taken her. And how long it would take them to come to this house.

I knew there was only one thing I could do for Alice now. I couldn't take her with me. I was going to stay with Edward and Esme. They were my family, and I had an obligation to them. I loved Alice, beyond rational belief, but that didn't change my morals and what I was raised to believe. My heart twisted painfully and I reached out to touch her face.

At that moment, Alice's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"You're not staying with me." She realised.

I paused. "No."

She gasped quietly, and sat up. Already, tears were brimming around her eyes. I couldn't even look at her heartbroken face – I was such a coward.

"B-But…" She began to protest, tears flowing freely now. "But what am I going to do?"

"I've got that covered." I tried not to let there be a double meaning to my words. "You'll be fine, Alice."

"You don't want me anymore?" She whispered, and she tore her gaze away from me to gaze, in a somewhat ashamed manner at the bedspread. "But what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." I said gruffly, taking her face in my hands. I forced her to look at me. "Listen to me now, Alice. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever think that. It was me, who did the wrongdoing. I shouldn't have interfered with your life to begin with, it was wrong of me. No, it was selfish. I hadn't truly craved human company in over a hundred years. And then you came along… you were so warm, so trusting… so _inviting – _you're irresistible, Alice."

"Obviously not irresistible enough…" A few more tears escaped her face, and even a weak sob.

I pulled her face closer to mine.

"I love you." I murmured. "It's a poor excuse for what I have done to you and your life, but I'm telling the truth. You have no idea how tempting it is to just run away with you, and be with you forever. But I can't. I have a family, and I vowed to them that they would be mine forever." I sighed. "I wish I'd met you sooner."

"I love you too." She cried sadly, gripping my arms as hard as she could. "Please, don't leave me Carlisle. Please…" She pressed her lips against mine, but only briefly, before she begged again. "Please."

I groaned and pulled away.

"Please don't make this harder for me Alice." I pleaded. My own eyes started to sting. Oh, how I wished I could cry. Then she could see how hard this was for me too. "Please."

She cried on, but didn't beg further. She knew my mind was made up, and nothing would change it. The grief and guilt I felt over this would forever haunt me. I looked up as I heard Alice's crying die down a little.

As I did, she latched herself onto me, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. What else could I do for her besides this? I groaned as I admitted defeat. My hands were on her hips, fingertips biting into her flesh with just enough pressure to make her moan. I removed my lips from the kiss first, to place one on the arch of her throat.

Alice shivered, and with clumsy hands she tried to pull off her hospital robe. She watched me cautiously as she did so, as if I would protest. But I didn't. In fact, I helped. Suddenly, she was sitting on my lap, in nothing but a flimsy pair of white cotton underwear.

Her breasts are small, perky, and her nipples are pink and firm with anticipation. I lean forward and placed one in my mouth. Alice moaned loudly, and her fingers raked through my hair, before she fumbled for my pants. She was hot, feverish, aroused – I could smell it.

I moved up to kiss her mouth. Alice used her hands to take off my jacket, and then reach under my shirt and rake her fingernails down my chest. My muscles contracted and relaxed beneath the scratches. I discarded my shirt. Alice bit my shoulder and I gasped.

With a flourished twirl, I flipped Alice over so she on her back. Very carefully, I used my teeth to pull off the flimsy underwear, and tossed it aside. I ran my hand up her leg and her body as I kissed my way up her inner thigh, before placing a soft kiss on her hot and slick core. She bucked beneath me and was moaning my name now. In a quick moment, my pants were gone. I crawled until I was on top of her, looking directly into her eyes.

We stayed that way for a few more moments, before she nodded, gripped my shoulders and wrapped her legs around me, forcing me into her. She gasped in pain and I winced, but her hips carefully rocked in a gentle rhythm to egg me on. I started off slow, too. But with each thrust we went a little bit harder each time. I kissed Alice as our hips moved together in their own rhythm. Finally, with one last thrust, we both gasped and shuddered as we came. Alice was smiling. I was stony faced and sad, but somehow happy at the same time. Alice's hips still moved gently as she rocked away the last of our orgasm.

We both laid in silence for a few minutes, until I kissed her swollen lips again. I felt her body ache in response.

It was time to say goodbye. That's why I was so sad.

"I love you Carlisle." Alice whispered softly. She knew what was about to happen, but she wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you too, Alice." I murmured back in her ear. "But this is all I can do for you now."

With gentle fingertips, I stroked her face, and the delicate curve of her neck, as I closed my eyes, leaned in and pierced her skin with my teeth.

---

**First lemon ever lmfao. Was it any good?**

**Anyway, read, review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9, Rebirthing

**Notes: **Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

**---**

_**Chapter 9, Rebirthing**_

_**March 7**__**th**_

While Alice lay on the mattress, writhing in agony, but mercifully keeping quiet, except for the occasional whimper, I sorted out everything that needed to be sorted before I disappeared. I heard of Alice's apparent "escape" of the Asylum – it was all over the news, the paper, hardly twelve hours after I'd stolen her. Thankfully, I wasn't seen to be involved at all, considering my family and I were supposed to have moved away HOURS before Alice was reported missing. I myself still would have found that suspicious, had I been a policeman of the law, but I counted myself lucky.

Another surprise came the following morning – on Alice's second day of torture – that involved poor old Mr Hitchem. As I watched the sunrise, I watched the scene unfold before me as I stood discreetly by the window. A woman in her early forties came up to Mr Hitchem's door, dressed in a business suit. However, when he didn't answer, she allowed herself in the house with a key under the mat.

The ambulance was there within twenty minutes.

As it appeared, Mr Hitchem had passed away that night. I tried not to tear apart the house in a small, surprising fit of rage I slipped into. How convenient that he should pass away TWO days after my family decided to move away. But then I realised, that perhaps it was fate. Maybe my choice of Esme over Alice (despite the stupidity of my making love to her when I'd already told her what was going to happen… as if that would lessen my pain…) was supposed to happen. Maybe it was supposed to be Esme all along.

By the end of the day, I'd called the retail company, and put the lovely house I'd once called home on the market for another family. The man I spoke to said it shouldn't be a problem for me to sell it quickly. I thanked him, and promptly hung up. The last thing I did was call the hospital and tell them I was leaving – effective immediately. I'd spoken to the head surgeon and he'd half-heartedly insisted that I should come in for a going away party, at the very least.

I refused, of course. I wasn't in any mood to celebrate the fact I was leaving. It depressed me to what seemed no possible end. He didn't fight me on the issue – he said he was too tired to be bothered hosting a party anyway, considering the escapee from the Asylum. I'd apologized for my rotten timing, and lied and said I wished I could help.

There was no sign of James or his female Victoria, either.

Before I knew it, it was the third day. Alice's pain and suffering would end this evening. She stopped thrashing around, and her heart beats slowed – not as frantic as they'd been the first two days. Fighting the venom, no doubt. But it was useless. Nobody could fight it. God knew I tried.

I held her hand in mind, and every time she thrashed, every time she whimpered, every time she shuddered and heaved, I apologized, and told her how much I love her, and that I was doing this for her own good. But I didn't say "You'll thank me for this one day." Because she probably wouldn't. But this was the only way I could keep her safe from those who would harm her while I couldn't protect her.

She wouldn't need my protecting now, I realized sadly. She'd be beautiful, and graceful no doubt – she was in life, as she will be in death. But along with that, she'd be lethal and indestructible, too. The perfect predator. As was I. And no one would be able to harm her again.

Especially not me.

As the sun set and her breathing had stopped almost altogether, and she lay almost perfectly still, I gently kissed her knuckles one by one, wanting desperately to stall this dreadful goodbye, but knew I couldn't. I wouldn't allow her to see me when she woke up, because I was terrified she would remember me. And I didn't want her to remember me hurting her the way I had.

Perhaps one day I'd find her again, just to make sure she was alright. I'd watch from a distance, and be careful. And then I could go back to pretending to Esme and Edward that I was happy, that I wasn't rotting to the core with the guilt I would forever hold whenever I looked upon Esme's beautiful face. But that was just something I would have to live with.

I leaned forward, her now granite-hard hand still squeezed in mine. I kissed her lips gently, but only briefly. I whispered against her cheek how much I loved and adored her, and how I'd never stop… and how sorry I was. With that, I rested her hand against her side, and stepped like a wooden man towards the open window.

With one last wistful, longing look over my shoulder at Alice, I jumped out of the window and ran into the forest, ignoring my desire to turn back. I was a man of my word – I would stick by Esme, no matter what… no matter how much I loved Alice. I stopped maybe half a mile from the house, as I listened hard to Alice's faint heartbeat, and waited until it stopped altogether.

I felt a sense of relief once it did. She was officially safe. I officially saved her. That was the very least of satisfaction I could get out of this. But I was also grieving – my eyes prickled, which wasn't odd for me now. I closed them, calmed myself, before I allowed a small smile on my face.

Alice was going to be alright. I had a good feeling about that.

I thought of my family. Of Esme, of Edward, and how I longed to be with them now. Finally, I gathered the will to step away from the tree I was leaning back against, and take off in the direction of where I was supposed to be… where I would forever be.

---

_**Ah, alas. But this is not the end! **_

---

_**Present.**_

Sometime during my storytelling, Edward had gotten up out of his chair and sat on a small lounge by the sofa. And I had joined him. I felt that same sort of relief once I finally finished that part of my story. Like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. I watched Edward for a final reaction. He wasn't angry anymore, like he had been for the majority of my story. No, he was… thoughtful. Calm. He was staring out the window at the night sky and the rain as it splattered against the glass.

I waited, patiently. But not without effort.

"So you knew James and Victoria before that day in the clearing." Finally, Edward spoke. He chose his words carefully, deciding not to start his inquisition with a question about Alice.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"How could I?" I sighed, looking at Edward as he continued to look out the window. "I didn't want anyone to know, and they seemed content enough not to say anything, so I didn't."

Edward paused again, his lips pressed together.

"Well, Carlisle. I can't believe you kept this to yourself for as long as you have… more than eighty whole years. I'd be impressed that you managed to keep a secret like that for as long as you did, what with my ability, but… I don't know what to say. But the way you spoke of the way you felt for Alice… I can understand that all too well, therefore I can't begrudge you. We all make mistakes, even you. It's what makes us as close to humans as possible."

I watched him as he hesitated.

"And as much as I appreciate you telling me this… I don't think you should tell anyone else. It would only hurt both Esme AND Alice. It'd probably hurt Jasper a bit, too. But thank you, regardless. It's nice to know the truth. And you did the right thing."

The relief was instantaneous, and grand.

Edward heard the relief in my mind and looked at me with his crooked smile, and finally it felt like everything was alright between us again. But his glance flickered behind me and his face immediately fell and he was staring, horrified. He looked between me and whatever was behind me frantically, his mouth open, unsure of what to do. I arched an eyebrow at his reaction, before it hit me.

That familiar smell. Something all too familiar… and at this point in time, all too horrifying.

I felt my whole body stiffen in shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I would've given quite possibly anything to disappear at that moment. Slowly, stiffly, I turned around… and saw My Alice standing at the door, leaning against the frame as if she'd been there for a long time.

Her expression was unreadable.

---

**It's not the end! I think there are approximately… two more chapters to go? The final chapter and the Epilogue! Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I love you! Haha I hope you enjoyed this… sorry it was so short. :D But yeah, don't forget to review!! **


	10. Chapter 10, Author's Note

**Note: **Well, this is awkward. :P haha, nah, I'm kidding! Hello everyone. God, how long has it been since I've even looked at this story? Needless to say, it was quite some time ago and if I look back on it I have a feeling I'll be thoroughly embarrassed :/ but to all of you who enjoyed it, thank you so much for all of your support and your reviews, truly I never intended for people to like this so much! Alright well, I suppose it's about time I shook a leg and gave you all an ending to this story. Not sure how good it will be, but I'm going to try. I am very sorry for neglecting this for so long... I think it's mostly because I've moved on to writing about different franchises, writing about Twilight hasn't occurred to me for quite some time... but, maybe I'll return to it in the future after I've dabbled elsewhere, who knows. But yes, on that topic, before I began writing the ending to "Melancholy", I have to ask – what is it you would like to see? Would you like Alice and Carlisle to end up together? Or would you rather they did the right thing, and stayed with their respective spouses? Let me know what you wish to see, and I'll see if I can incorporate it somehow. It's been so long I've completely forgotten what I had in mind for the ending! I'm a horrible person - _ - Alright well, drop me a review or a message, let me know how you think this highly anticipated ending should go, and I'll work my magic and see what I can do. : ) Again, thanks for all your support and patience with flaky old me!

XHer-Portrait-In-BlackX


End file.
